Promises, Promises
by MedJuris1
Summary: A brief idea of what an "emergency situation" can look like for Gail and Holly. May continue if it raises interest.
1. Chapter 1

She had promised Gail that she wouldn't leave. That she wasn't afraid of the "cat" that Gail described herself as. Of course, that was before she realized just what kind of "emergency situations" Gail could generate when she felt she had to run.

The relationship with Holly threw her for a spin for sure. She never would have guessed that would happen in a million years. The relationship becoming known to her friends and brother was stressful and frightening, but she managed and they were better than she could have imagined in terms of being supportive. Her mother, however, _that_ was a different situation. From the moment Elaine Peck learned of her Gail's relationship with Holly, the fight was on. At every turn Elaine applied pressure on Gail. Who else would know better what buttons to push than your own mother? Elaine knew Gail's weaknesses: Elaine herself, Gail's sense of loyalty/duty, her memories of her kidnapping and the guilt that surrounded it, Gail's perception that she couldn't make any relationship work, and to play on her fears that that Holly will eventually leave her because she is successful and smart and grow tired of the immature, Gail Peck.

For the most part, Gail fought with valor. But then…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holly entered the Penny and immediately recognized her very intoxicated girlfriend at the bar. She was supposed to meet Gail at her place and go to dinner, but when Gail didn't show she knew the Penny was most likely where she would find her.

It wasn't so much that Gail was drunk or even stood her up that bothered her. After all, Gail had done similar things before when she wanted to hang out with her friends. No, tonight Holly was bothered because there stood her girlfriend Gail hanging on some man at the bar. Like, majorly flirting.

H: "Gail"

G: "Holly, Hi. Meet my friend, I'm sorry, what is your name?"

Guy: "Oh, Ben."

G: "Right, Ben. Ben this is my girlfriend, Holly."

Guy: "Girlfriend? That is kinda hot."

H: "Yes, girlfriend. Gail, don't you want to leave."

G: "No, actually I don't. I was just getting to know Bob here, and he was getting ready to buy me another drink. Right Bob?"

Guy: "It's Ben."

G: "That's what I said."

H: "Gail, I don't really plan on standing here while you have guys that you are flirting with buy you drinks."

G: "Well then don't stand there, Holly. You can go. I don't remember inviting you, anyway."

H: "Gail. Come on. Let's just go. You are really drunk. I can tell something happened today, so why don't we just go."

G: "You know what Holly, maybe I don't want to leave with you. Maybe I would like to leave with Bob, here."

H: "Gail. I am starting to get upset."

G: "Oh. You are getting upset? Oh no! My gosh! What are you going to do? What do nerds do when they get really upset? Call a nerd friend? Read a nerd book? Oh oh .. I know .. you restock your lunchbox."

Gail was starting to get loud and she was getting the attention of many of the people at the Penny, including the rest of her friends. Traci walked over when she saw what was going on.

T: "Gail, what are you doing?"

G: "I am hanging out with Bob, and Holly here is acting like she has put a ring on it."

T: "Why don't you go home with Holly. Gail you are really drunk and you have that look on your face like you are about to do something really stupid."

G: "You know what?" Gail is almost shouting now, and most eyes are on her. "I don't need either of you to tell me what to do. I am kinda tired of being told what to do. I might be told what I can do about work and other things, but what I do with my body is my choice. So if I want to do something like this"..

Gail reaches over and grabs Ben's head and kisses him, hard, right in front of Holly. She pushes into him and leaps up throwing her legs around his waist giggling as he picks her up off the floor and they are both laughing and spinning. Gail giggles and looks right at Holly:

G: "I don't suppose you could do this, could you Holly? Pick me up and spin me around like this? Not quite the upper body strength of Bob here."

Guy: "Yeah, I suppose you can't do THIS." He lifts Gail up and throws her over his shoulder in some caveman-like move.

Ben sets Gail down and kisses her briefly and Gail lets him. She looks over at Holly to smile and gloat.. until. At first, it was tears of hurt that Gail saw in Holly's eyes. Not quite spilling over, but enough to shroud those deep, soft brown eyes that Gail knew she loved. It was enough to stop Gail in her tracks and cause her heart to contract out of time. In less than a second, Gail noticed anger settle across Holly's face and those beautiful eyes hardened in a way she had never known. In that moment, Gail had never been so scared of anything in her life. She had to get over to Holly, right then. At this point, Holly was not far from the door, but Gail and Ben had ended up halfway across the bar while he was swinging her around. Holly began to turn to leave and Gail called out to her ..

G: "Holly! Holly wait!"

Ben was still trying to grope Gail who had to push him away. She ran after Holly grabbing her by her arm before she got to the door.

G: "Holly, wait. I'm sorry. Wait, please."

H: "Don't touch me, Peck."

Holly drew both hands up in front of her and recoiled at Gail's touch. Holly looked at Gail with an expression disgust, anger, and pity. Holly was humiliated. Some of her colleagues were here and she just wanted to get as far away from this bar, and Gail, as she could.

Gail was stunned. Holly was angrier than she had ever seen her and she was going to leave her. Gail was desperate.

G: "Holly, no!"

Gail went to reach for Holly again, when Traci stepped between them placing her hands on Gail's shoulders allowing Holly to slip out the door behind her.

G: "Get out of my way, Traci."

T: "Gail, she said that she did not want you to touch her. So I won't let you touch her, Gail."

G: "But, Traci, I .." before she could finish, she began to cry. And cry.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I am thrilled and humbled by your reviews. I appreciate all of them.. the good and the not-so-good. Thanks so much.

Holly sits in her darkened apartment replaying the events that took place. This morning she was waking up to Gail sleeping beside her in her bed, having an overwhelming feeling of peace and connection, and now she is sitting alone in her apartment having been made a laughing stock in front of an entire bar by the same person. In Holly's mind, it was as if Gail had rehearsed it. How else would it be possible for Gail to hurt her in every conceivable personal way? She mocked her personality. The nerdy personality that Gail had always told her she loved and found endearing. She kissed that man. What bothered Holly the most is that she could see that Gail didn't really like this man she did it to hurt her. Because she could. Then she proceeded to taunt her about her about the weakness of her own gender. Could there be a lower blow than that? Yes. She allowed that man to do the same thing. She allowed some stranger to belittle Holly as a woman. She did it all - and she did it in front of people she works with and respects.

As angry as she was at Gail, she just couldn't believe that she would do something with that measure of callousness for no reason. She wouldn't have to. Honestly, if she wanted to get rid of Holly, all she had to do was say goodbye. Holly would have put up a fight, but if she knew that Gail really wanted out – she would have let her go. But then again, maybe this is who Gail is. She said that she would create an "emergency situation" when she wanted out. Maybe this is who she is after all.

Holly hung her head and cried. Finally exhaustion washed over. There would be no way that she could sleep on her bed tonight. She lay on the couch and covered herself with the blanket behind her. Gail's scent is the last thing she notices as she thinks about them cuddling under this blanket to watch TV. And then she sleeps.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gail wakes with that familiar buzzing, spinning sensation in her head. The thumping is more than she can stand and the light streaming in her window causes her to immediately bury her eyes. Within a few seconds the memory of last night's events began to replay in her mind. Why couldn't last night have been a black out, I-can't-remember-anything-I-did, drunk? Gail gets out of bed to find some Advil and heads toward the kitchen for coffee. If she is going to be miserable all day, it was going to be with coffee.

Gail was somewhat surprised to Traci at her kitchen table. Gail knew that Chris and Dov had to work, so she thought she would have enough time alone to properly berate herself for the mess that she has made out of her life and her relationship. Instead..

T: "Good morning, Gail. I made coffee. You look like you could use some."

G: "Traci, I appreciate it, but honestly, I am really not up for company today. Thank you for making sure I got back here. I know I kinda snapped at you last night."

T: "Gail, I think you need to sit down so we can talk about last night. Honestly, I am worried about you. Gail, I have seen you do some pretty dumb things, but last night you were over the top. You really messed up, Gail. I want to know why."

How dare, Traci! How does she know what I am and am not capable of? Who is she to set limits for me? And why does she think she has the right to know?

G: "Well, Traci, it would appear that I am full of surprises. Gail says with her traditional attitude. And who are you to say that I messed anything up? Maybe I want things this way. Things with Holly were getting way to serious."

T: "Yeah, well, Gail, I may have bought that if you were not such a blubbering crying mess as I was taking you out of the bar and helping you back here. You certainly didn't seem to think that when you were trying to stop Holly from leaving."

God, Traci was annoying. And stubborn as hell. Maybe that is why Gail liked her, she thought, she reminded her of … herself!

G: "I guess it doesn't matter anyway, does it Traci? After everything I did, and everything I said, Holly would have to be a total fool to want me back. Now, she can move on and I can get back to .. whatever the hell I was doing before. Holly will be safe and things can go back to normal."

A clue. It was snuck in the middle of Gail's sentence, and most people would have missed it, but not Traci Nash. She didn't make detective first try because she stunk at her job. The scene was comical, sort of. Perceptive Traci and perceptive Gail looking at each other for a moment as Gail realized her blood-hounded friend had picked up a scent. Damn cops. Gail was the first to speak to try and avoid the situation.

G: "Traci, again, I appreciate you being here, but I really want to be alone."

T: "Not so fast, Gail. What did you mean about Holly being safe? Why wouldn't Holly be safe? What does that mean?"

G: "Traci, I don't know. I was just talking and I am hung over and in the middle of being accosted in my own kitchen."

T: "Don't B.S. me, Gail. Seriously. What is going on? I want to help you, but you have to talk to me."

G: "Traci, there is nothing you can do to help me, okay. There is nothing anyone can do. Look. Alright. The thing is .. you know my mother doesn't want me and Holly together. She hasn't hid that at all."

T: "I know, Steve and I have talked about it, and frankly he has been proud of the way you have been handling Elaine. He said that she has been messing with your assignments and has hinted to harming your job."

G: "Yes, well. I wasn't crazy about all that, obviously. But yesterday, yesterday was the first time that she made a threat toward Holly. More specifically, Holly's job and career. At first I thought, oh blow it mother, you don't have enough clout to hurt Holly. Holly is great and people respect her a lot. But then Mom told me that she had found out about a mistake that occurred in the lab that has jeopardized a major case. Holly didn't make the mistake, but one of her interns did. Now, I know that is not enough to terminate someone, but apparently, if the Superintendent decides to make a case for it, it could be. I didn't want to take the chance with Holly."

Traci looked horrified and angry. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but then again she could. She knew Elaine Peck threw her weight around, but she didn't really think she would do something like this. She is clearly intimidated by this relationship, Traci thought. And she suspects it's because Elaine knows that the only person who could influence Gail more than herself, is Holly.

T: "Jesus, Gail" Traci said as she looked at Gail with a stunned expression.

G: "Mom said if I ended it with Holly, and met up with this guy at the Penny, she would overlook it. Checkmate. I went to the bar to meet the guy and drink. I was trying to figure out how to tell Holly. What could I say? I don't love you? I don't want you anymore? There is no way I could say it and be believable. When she walked in, I didn't plan to do all those things I did, but something happened and in that instant I just wanted her to leave me. To get as far away from this cowardly puppet as she could. Seemed easier. And frankly, more natural for me. That is until she was really going to go, and then all I wanted her to do was stay. I am completely lost here, Traci. But do you understand that it probably is for the best?"

T: "No, Gail, I don't. This whole thing is insane and I don't understand any of it. There has to be something that you can do."

G: "For right now, can't I just drink coffee with a friend. And please don't say anything to my brother."

T: "Of course. And I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is my first fanfic, EVER! So I really appreciate your reviews. Please keep them coming. I love ideas, also. Thanks so much. Also, I am going on vacation and I am a grad student. That means some extended periods between updates is likely. So sorry.

Gail returned to work. She had not spoken with her mother since the incident at the Penny 2 weeks ago. She didn't see that guy anymore, but she knew she probably didn't need to since her mother would certainly know that she had left Holly mortified in front of half the department. She was pretty sure that her mother would be satisfied that her actions had led to the destruction of her relationship, even if Gail didn't continue to date the guy from the Penny. She wanted to call Holly. She really wanted to tell her what was happening. She missed her from some place so deep within her she didn't know it was there. But then, she rationalized that even if her mother did not win this round, and by some miracle she and Holly reconciled, her mother would never give up. Would she really want to invite Holly into something like that?

Gail learned never to say that things could not get worse, lest you end up being partnered with CHLOE the first day you come back to work after making the biggest mistake of your life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C: "Hi, Gail, looks like we are partners today." Chloe throws Gail her best cheerleader smile that makes Gail glad she did not each much for breakfast.

Gail shrugged her shoulders and gave Chloe her best 'don't mess with me Price', stare. She was miserable enough, and she just couldn't believe that the police Gods were apparently against her, too.

G: "Chloe, I am going to make this really easy for you. Let's not talk. Let not act like we like each other. If you try, the most that I will offer is a barrage of insults. I have a whole arsenal of all things bitch in my back pocket that is itching for a victim. Don't be the one."

C: "Gail, I am sorry. I wasn't going to talk to you about, you know, what happened."

G: "See Chloe, you just did. Just drive the damn car."

The day went by fairly well after that. Chloe managed to keep her mouth shut, a small miracle. They did a few routine stops and finally the day ended. Gail turned down an invitation to the Penny and went home. As she was getting ready for bed she couldn't help but think about what she was doing just a few nights ago. She was climbing into bed with someone she adored more than she could describe. Now she was alone, and wondering how Holly was doing. It took everything in her not to send a text or call. Gail lay silently until she finally slept.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Since that first day back to work, Gail's days blurred together. She felt like everybody had a crack at her since that day at the Penny. If it wasn't Steve, it was Chris, and if not Chris, it was Dov. They did not push too hard because they clearly got the picture that Gail was not in the mood to talk. Still, they could not help but try to talk to her about what had happened. They cared for her. She was not herself and she knew it. Her friends were used to her being snarky and rude, but she couldn't even do that well. Her shift with Oliver was probably the most painful. His concern and warmth being so genuine, it was that day that she hid in the locker room and cried for a while when they got separated. Traci, for the most part, just exchanged knowing glances at Gail. Traci offered to take Gail to lunch a few times, but Gail found something else to do. She liked Traci, but she just did not think she could handle talking with her again.

Now, 2 weeks after the incident at the Penny, Gail is getting ready to spend a shift with Nick. She can't help but think, 'why can't the police Gods just rain down toads or locusts or take my first born some day?' Gail decides that she will just sit quietly and try to avoid engaging Nick in any kind of conversation. Nick has other ideas, and is brave enough to broach the topic of Holly.

G: "Nick! This is not somewhere that you want to go with me, okay. I am being serious, and you know it."

N: "Look Gail, I just wanted to say that I am sorry. Some things just don't work out, you know?"

G: "Nick, you really don't know what the hell you are talking about. Don't talk about my relationship with Holly like "it" failed. The relationship did not fail. I failed our relationship. And why have I started talking to you about this anyway?"

N: "Wow, you really liked her, huh? I have to admit that I was taken a little by surprise at your relationship."

Gail looked at Nick for a minute. She had not thought about how he would feel about her relationship with Holly. Maybe because she was too busy trying to figure how she felt about her relationship with Holly. They were in a relationship, and Gail loved her, but Gail was still very new to being in a same-sex relationship and still a little startled by it all. Gail noticed that Nick was a little chilly toward Holly when they would go out to the Penny, but she really did not think about it very hard. He wasn't rude to her, and that was enough. But now, it occurs to her that he has thought more about this than she had realized.

G: "Nick, you know you are at the bottom of my list of people that I am very fond of at the moment, but I want you to know that my relationship with Holly had nothing to do with you, nothing to do with our break-up, nothing to do with any of that. I may not be with her anymore, but I at least owe it to her to tell you that she was no rebound. She was the closest thing to a home that I have ever known. To me, Holly was like the 'base' you have when you are a kid playing tag. I was free to explore the world, but when I needed to be safe again, I could run back to her. I don't have that now, and I am a little disoriented. So, please, drop it."

Nick was struck dumb. He had never, ever heard Gail speak that way about another living soul. If he had not heard it with his own ears, he would not believe it happened. The person sitting next to him looked like Gail, but the light inside her was dim for the first time.

N: "Gail, I am really sorry. I promise I will leave you alone. But, don't give up, Gail. You never know. Things may turn out to be okay."

Gail did not respond and looked out the window. She thought of Holly and despite her sadness, she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N. Even while on vacation .. cause I love ya'll.

It had been 2 weeks since that night at the Penny. Holly did not try to contact Gail, and she wasn't very surprised that Gail had not tried to contact her. She still cared for Gail, and there were times that she wanted to call her and ask why she did all those things, but her rational side knew better than to do that. When someone treats you the way Gail treated her – you don't go back and ask for seconds. It appeared that things were over and she was going to have to start healing from it. Thankfully, her colleagues knew better than to push her too much about what they saw at the bar that night. Those closest to her offered a few kind words, and the rest said nothing. She was getting ready to leave work for the day when out of the corner of her eye she noticed someone at the door…

Nick: "Hi Holly. Can I come in? I kinda need to talk to you."

Holly was puzzled. She had spoken to Nick on a couple of occasions for cases, but this didn't seem like it was going to be about police work. She had typically got the cold shoulder from him when she would be out with Gail. He wasn't rude, it was just clear that he wasn't comfortable being around her. She was okay with that, as long as they could be professional when it counted and he wasn't trying to harm her relationship with Gail.

H: "Sure, Nick. What's up? Is there a problem?"

N: "Sort of. I need to talk to you about Gail."

H: "Oh. Well, Nick. I am not really in the mood to talk about Gail. Frankly, you and I probably shouldn't talk about Gail period. It's kind of weird."

Nick sighed and stepped forward. He shifted on his feet and looked down at the ground before looking back up to her.

N: "Holly, this is important. It has to do with what happened at the Penny a couple of weeks ago."

H: "Oh, well, I can tell you without reservation that I KNOWI don't want to talk with you about that."

Holly stood up and began to remove her lab coat in preparation to leave.

N: "Holly, I know why Gail did what she did at the Penny. I came to tell you. I think you should know."

With that, Holly turned and looked directly at Nick. Her face filled with confusion and skepticism as she searched Nick's face for sincerity.

H: "What are you talking about? What do you mean you know why she did it?"

Nick hung his head for the second time while standing before Holly. He took a deep breath and then looked at her.

N: "That afternoon, before we all went to the Penny, I overheard a conversation that Gail was having with her mother. I heard Elaine tell Gail that one of your interns had made a big mistake in the lab and that she would use that information to go after your job. She was serious. Gail tried to argue with her, but Elaine was pretty persuasive and basically gave Gail an ultimatum - either break up with you and meet that guy at the Penny, or Elaine would use her influence to get you fired."

Holly was speechless. She stood there staring at Nick for a minute as his words began to sink in. She shook her head and looked back at Nick. Not sure whether to believe him.

H: "Wait. You are telling me that Gail's mother threatened to harm me to get Gail to break-up with me? Why didn't Gail just tell me? I can handle Elaine. I am not afraid of her. Gail didn't have to do what she did. Why the hell did she do what she did? I mean, really? Did she have to do all of that? She really, really, hurt me. And I really, really don't know if I could ever forgive her."

N: "Holly, I can't say for sure why. But, I have known Gail for a long time, and if you want to know why I think she did what she did, I'll tell you. Gail has a capacity to love that few people can rival. The more she loves – the hotter she burns. It doesn't surprise me that the intensity of everything she does, including her ability to emotionally dismember someone, could reach a level like we saw at the Penny when I think about how much she loves you. How much she wanted to protect you. I honestly didn't like thinking about that very much. But, after seeing what I saw that night and riding with her today on patrol and seeing someone I still care very much about seem so hollow and defeated, I realized that I needed to say something to you. As for Elaine, I think Gail crumbled too quickly, too. But, then I have to remember that Gail is like a child when it comes to that woman. What seems like a simple nuisance to us, something we could easily handle, is totally out of control for Gail when it comes to her mother."

Holly had been so caught off guard by what Nick was saying that she almost failed to ask an obvious question.

H: "Nick, why are you telling me this now? This would have been useful information 2 weeks ago. What the hell?"

Nick took a deep breath. He knew Holly would eventually ask this question and he wasn't looking forward to answering it.

N: "Honestly, and I know it's pretty shitty, but I really didn't like you being with Gail either. Maybe it's a pride thing, but it is not fun being known as the guy whose hot ex-fiance is now dating a hot FEMALE doctor. I have been a little jealous. Not because I want Gail back, but because it bothered me that she looked at you differently than she did me. She seemed more patient with you than with me. And she freaking smiled! And frankly, I am intimidated by Elaine, too. She could hurt my career, probably faster than she could yours."

Holly was angry at … _everybody! _She was angry at Elaine for being a medaling, egotistical, homophobic, hypocritical bitch. She was angry at Gail for keeping something like this from her and being a total jerk. She was angry at Nick for withholding this information. Her face did not hide it.

N: "Look, Holly, I am sorry. I know that I should have said something to you sooner. But I am here now. I don't know if it will change anything, but I just thought you should know that Gail did not do all those things to you because she doesn't love you or doesn't want to be with you, she did it because she does. Gail just really needs to learn another way."

H: "Why are you saying all this?"

N: "Because I owe it to Gail. It is the very least I can do. I know she will eventually find out that I told you this. I know that I have probably ruined the last chance that I had to still have her as a friend. I also know that my other friends are going to be pretty pissed at me, too. But, I asked for it, I guess."

Nick turned and walked toward the door. He stopped as he was about to exit and turned back around to face Holly once more.

N: "One more thing, Holly. I don't know what you plan to do with all this information, but if something happens and Superintendent Peck comes after your job, call me. I promise I will do the right thing this time. No matter what."

And with that, Nick left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holly sat down in her office chair. She was completely dumbfounded. She was also angry, hopeful, frustrated, and in love. She thought about what she should do. Part of her wanted to call Gail and tell her that she knows what happened. Her thoughts were spinning around and around. She decided to call the one person that would give her the best advice. Pulling out her cell phone she dialed..

H: "Mom, it's me…"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews. You have no idea how grateful I am that you take the time to write them. Hope you enjoy.

Traci sure knows how to deal with Gail. She knows that Gail has been avoiding her ever since that morning in her apartment. Gail is not in the mood for sympathy or to be cheered up, and she also did does not want to hear Traci make suggestions that were pointless. Gail is finishing up for the day when her phone rings and she notices it is Traci's number…

G: "Hello?"

Leo: "Hi Gail. It's Leo."

G: "Oh, Hi Leo. How are you? What are you doing home so early?"

L: "Well, Mom finished work early and she came and picked me up. Me, and Mom, and Steve are going for pizza and to the arcade tonight. I would like you to come."

Ooooh… that cunning, Traci. She knows that Gail cannot refuse Leo. "What a dastardly .."

L: "Huh?"

Apparently Gail was thinking out loud.

G: "Oh, nothing. Of course I will go with you guys tonight. Thank you for inviting me, Leo."

L: "Great. See you later, Gail."

Gail shakes her head as she thinks about Traci's scheme. She realizes she needs to get out and do something fun even though she doesn't want to. Still, she is grateful to have a friend like Traci and she does enjoy going out with her brother and Leo. Gail smiles.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It is funny how being around kids can make you have a good time despite your desire to be in a bad mood. Traci, Gail, and Steve were having a ball watching Leo play the arcade games.

G: "Very slick, Traci. Having Leo call me to drag me out. Do you have no shame?"

T: "Why, Gail, I have no idea what you are referring to." Traci fakes being insulted. "But since you are out, don't even try to deny that you are having the best time you have had in weeks."

Well, Traci had her there. She is having a good time. She looks over at Leo who is motioning to her to come play with him. They are in their third round of a shoot-out game…

G: "You are a pretty good shot, Leo. Are you going to be a cop when you grow up, too?"

L: "Um, no, I don't think so. It's pretty dangerous, and I worry about mom sometimes, especially after Jerry.

Whoa! Gail wasn't expecting that and she felt a little bad. She had never talked to Leo about Jerry and she wasn't sure what to say. She was surprised that Leo mentioned him.

G: "Yeah, I can understand why you would worry, Leo."

Without taking his eyes off the game, Leo continued..

L: "Well, at first, when Jerry died, I was kinda mad at him. My mom was so sad and he promised we would be a family. But, then I realized something and I wasn't mad at him anymore."

Gail looked at him sideways and narrowed her eyes. He was still shooting zombies when she asked..

G: "What did you realize, Leo?"

L: "I realized that Jerry dying was the only thing that would have kept him from me and my mom. Anything else, he would have kept fighting and found his way back. Gail, it's your turn."

Gail looked at Leo and smiled. What an amazing kid Traci has, she thought. And he was right. Jerry loved Traci and Leo, and he would have done anything to stay with them. She felt that familiar guilt that always settled inside of her when she thought of Jerry. Realizing that he traded his life for hers and she could never repay him.

G: "You're right, Leo. He would have."

L: "I like Steve, too. He is pretty cool and my mom likes him, a lot."

After pizza and the arcade, Gail was exhausted. She went back to her apartment and decided to go to bed early. She had a great time, better than she would admit to Traci. That Leo is pretty wise for his age, she thought. And then she slept.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been a few days since Nick told Holly the truth about what happened that day at the Penny. Holly wasn't sure if knowing the truth made her feel any better. After speaking with her mom, Holly realized that there was still nothing for her to do. The situation with Gail and her mom was just that, a situation between Gail and her mom, and Gail made the decision to deal with this all on her own and push Holly away. So, even though it was killing her, Holly let it go.

It is funny how arrogance and the desire to gloat over a perceived victory can cause even the most mature person to behave like a child. Perhaps that is why Holly wasn't a bit surprised when..

Elaine: "Hello, Dr. Stewart."

Holly doesn't look up at the woman she knew was standing in her doorway. After everything, Holly does not feel the need to extend the courtesy of her immediate attention.

H: "Superintendent Peck, what a surprise." Holly stated in a flat tone. "I have never seen you express interest in the lab. How can I help you?"

E. "Well, Dr. Stewart, I just wanted to tell you, no hard feelings. I know you do good things for this department and people really like you. I hope you are happy, but it just can't be with my daughter. I hope that you are not too upset that Gail chose to not pursue a relationship with you. My daughter was finally willing to listen to reason. It is not the best thing for her."

Holly wasn't going to give Elaine the satisfaction. Despite how much it hurt and made her furious to have the person who did everything she could to ruin her relationship standing before her, Holly refused to lose her temper or cry. Holly was sure that it would only serve as the capstone event in Elaine's mind -demonstrating her victory. She decided not to tell Elaine that she knew about her blackmailing scheme against Gail, but that did not stop her from getting a few shots in..

H: "Superintendent Peck, I see no reason to have this conversation. You don't need to worry about me having hard feelings toward you. I do find your treatment of Gail reprehensible, but I rest the bulk of the responsibility about this on Gail. She had a choice, she may not think so, but she did. I happen to think she made the wrong one, because I love her more than anything, and I would have moved hell and earth to make her happy. But, unfortunately, she was not able to stand up to you and make a personal decision for the good of her own future. Frankly, as much as I love her, I can't live with that. I need someone who will choose me. Stands up for me and us. Every time. If she doesn't have that in her, then maybe it wasn't meant to be."

Gail: "What if I do?" Holly and Elaine look over, surprised to see Gail leaning against the door frame with her arms folded. "What if I do have it in me to choose you and us, every time?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Very sorry for the delay in my update. School. I really appreciated your comments on my previous chapters. Makes a person really want to give you a good story. Thanks so much. Keep them coming. I will try not to disappoint.

Gail: "What if I do?" Holly and Elaine look over, surprised to see Gail leaning against the door frame with her arms folded. "What if I do have it in me to choose you and us, every time?"

Gail looks directly at Holly; seemingly oblivious to her mother's presence. That, in itself, is unusual for Gail, since Elaine usually trumps all others when she is in a room. This fact is not lost on Elaine, as she quickly realizes that she is in danger of losing control of a situation– something that never happens to Elaine Peck. Elaine moves toward her daughter while Holly is still shocked at the site of Gail.

E: "Gail, what are you doing here?"

Only then does Gale acknowledge her mother. Speaking clearly, looking directly at her mother without hesitation, Gail announces..

G: "Well Mother, if you must know, I came here to grovel and beg Holly to take me back. I came here to tell her that I wasn't ashamed of her or us and that I wasn't going to let you get between us anymore." Gail looks at Holly and continues "I came here to tell her how sorry and ashamed I am, and how I will spend every minute trying to make it up to her if she will just give me one more chance. I came here to tell the truth about what happened." Gail returns her gaze to her mother "And I came here to tell her that I was going to tell YOU to shove it. I can't believe my good fortune that you happen to be here, Mother, this is kind of like one stop shopping for me."

It is not just Gail's words that surprise Elaine and Holly; it was the confidence in her delivery. Gail stood tall without an ounce of fear or shame on her face. Elaine smiles slightly, amused at her daughter's brave attempt at rebellion. She knows Gail. She has never had difficulty driving her into subjection. Why would today be any different?

E: "Gail, this is ridiculous. We have already talked about this. Your relationship with this woman simply cannot be. You know it, and I know it."

G: "Mom?" Gail casually looks at her mother.

E: "Yes?"

G: "Shut up."

E: "What?"Elaine is taken back by this comment and before she can recover Gail is focused on Holly.

G: "Holly, Holly, listen." Gail rounds the table and stands in front of Holly, who still had not said anything at this point. Gail looks deep into Holly's eyes and begins. "That guy that night, I barely knew him, okay, it was, it was a stupid set-up." Holly had to stifle a small smile at that. "I just thought you should know. I don't know why I didn't tell you. But, since we tell each other stuff, I need you to know what really happened. My mother threatened to get you fired because of some mistake at your lab if I didn't break up with you and date that guy. I should have trusted that we could handle her. I should have kept fighting. I am so sorry. But, I am back in the fight now; I have found my way back. There is nothing that will keep me away from you again as long as I am breathing. When you walked out of the bar because I hurt you like I did, I knew that I had made the biggest mistake of my life. I have no excuse for it. All I can say is that I love you, I am so sorry, I promise it will never, ever happen again, please forgive me, and I want to come home."

Gail and Holly looked at each other for what seemed like hours, although it was only a few seconds. Holly's mind was reeling about what was transpiring around her and she wasn't quite sure what to do or how to feel, let alone put it into words. Her thoughts were interrupted ..

E: "Gail, that is enough! Gail continues to look at Holly as Elaine continues. "I can't believe I just had to listen to you babble on about this mockery of a relationship. Where exactly did this revelation come from, Gail? How do you think it is going to change anything? Gail, I don't know if you think this is funny or what, but it isn't. And everything that I said about you and this family is still the same. If you make this decision, you will be out. And you know how far my reach goes so nothing you have and nobody you have is out of my reach."

G: "Mom, you're still here?" Gail looks at her mother.

E: "Gail, you're a fool. Why would she want you back? From what I understand, you were nothing less cruel to Holly, right? Kissed some guy. Made fun of her in front of an entire bar. I don't see her leaping into your arms. For once, stop being a foolish child."

In less than a second, Gail rounds the table causing Elaine to take two steps back in an unintended retreat..

G: "Look Mom, I have had a lot of time to think about this, so I am giving you a chance to leave before I really say some things that will shock the hell out of you.

E: "Excuse me?" Elaine looks at Gail in disbelief.

G: "Aww fuck it, here is the deal.. whether or not Holly takes me back or not doesn't matter, you will never, EVER control my life the way you have been. Ever. If she does take me back, then I plan to make her part of my future. You will never again get between us. You don't have to worry about cutting me off, because I am cutting YOU off until you learn how to show me some respect. There is nothing, not my name or my uniform that is worth taking any more shit from you. Do not speak about Holly and I, and I better never hear you threaten her again." Gail turns to look back at Holly, but then returns to look at her mother one last time. "Oh, I almost forgot, shove it."

Inside, Elaine was a boiling kettle. A volcano on the very edge of eruption. Her normally cool demeanor and calculated mannerisms less than pristine for the first time and the best thing about was that _Gail_ was able to bear witness to it. Elaine was shaken in the presence of her daughter who could care less what she thought or wanted. Elaine fired off one last jab; the one reserved for a knockout.

E: "Gail, You have always been such an embarrassment to your father and me. At least you are consistent with something. I cannot believe the disappointment you have turned out to be."

Unable to listen to Elaine's assault on Gail any longer, Holly finds her voice.

H: "Superintendent Peck, get out of my lab!"

This time, it is Elaine and Gail who look at Holly with surprise. She had managed to stay silent this whole time.

E: "Excuse me? Elaine states and glares at Holly "I am a superintendent with Toronto PD. I have every right to be here. And don't you dare talk to me that way. You may be a doctor here, but we can find another one of those in this department."

H: "Don't you dare threaten me, Elaine." Holly moves forward, eyes narrowed and sharp. "I don't need you or this department. I have plenty of, well, everything, and you don't intimidate me like you do, oh, excuse me, DID, Gail. So back off. And another thing Elaine, you are the one who needs to be careful, or you may end up trying to intimidate the wrong person someday."

Elaine looks at Gail, who smiles a charming smile at her mother.

G: "Mom, that seems like your cue to go."

Elaine moves toward the door stopping just before she exits. She turns to Gail with a warning that made the temperature in that already freezing laboratory drop a few more degrees..

E: "I assure you, Gail. You will regret this."

G: "I'll take my chances. Bye, Mom"

The superintendent exits leaving Gail and Holly in a room alone together for the first time in weeks. Gail looks at Holly with eyes awash with love and gratitude and remorse. What could stop this perfect reconciliation? Well…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N. I was so excited about writing… that I totally did not do very good editing or correcting of grammar mistakes. That's embarrassing. I will try a little harder. Thank you for reviews. I appreciate them very, very much and hope you keep them coming. There is a faint scent of SMUT in the air. I am a little nervous about that – I fear being better AT smut than writing about it. We shall see what happens. _

Gail could tell by the way Holly looked back at her that this situation was not quite over. They were quiet for a few moments and that allowed Gail some time to think. For the first time since she walked into the room, Gail was afraid of something. What if Holly really could not forgive her? What if it was really over and she was too late? She couldn't blame Holly, right? Regardless of why she did it, Gail seriously hurt Holly and she knows that she probably couldn't forgive someone if they did that to _her_. Gail knows she would leave people for a lot less. But Holly… Holly is exceptional. Just within the last few minutes she defended Gail to her mother even though she is really angry with her. Gail can't help but think that she couldn't even extend that same courtesy to Holly in a bar when that guy was baiting her. Gail is not sure what to do next when Holly finally looks at her and speaks..

H: "Gail. Holly says softly. "You have no idea how much I have wanted you to come here. And, I am glad that you did. Really. I heard what you said. I understand that you feel that you had to protect me. But, it still hurts, Gail. And I am still angry about it. And it scares me. It scares me how good you were at ripping me apart. I know you are feeling strong right now, but your mother is clearly not going to give up. What will you do when she find some brand new crappy way of dealing with us. She will, you know? And. You run, Gail. I can't go through all of this again."

Gail looks down at her feet. She knows Holly is right about her mother. Elaine can create suffering like nobody else and it can come out of nowhere. And she knows Holly is right about _her_. Gail can be cruel and she can spot someone's weakness from a mile away. A genetic gift from her mother, she presumes. And she certainly has been a runner. The damn cat in her. Gail looks up at Holly and shuffles toward her.

G: "Holly, I can't debate with anything you said. It's absolutely true. I have a gift for exploiting weaknesses. I used it on you. My mother _is_ berserk and vindictive. And I certainly did run."

Holly gives a small smile to Gail and folds her arms across her chest. 

H: "Gail, I hope this isn't your attempt to be persuasive, cause you suck at it. Thank you for restating the reasons I have for thinking that getting back together may not be a good idea."

Gail looked down at the ground and took a deep breath. Looking up at Holly she couldn't help but feel that this might be her last chance. Here goes nothing ..

G: What can I do? Lie about the obvious? No doubt, that if you take me back you are the one taking all the risks. I promise I won't do any of those terrible things anymore, but you are the one that would have to try to put your faith in me again. I thought about that last night as I was in bed thinking about coming here today. What right do I have to invite you back into this chaos with me? And then it hit me.. .what right do I have **NOT** to ask? That has been my problem from the very beginning of all this mess. I failed to ask you what you think we should do. What YOU wanted to do. Hell, if I told you about my mother's threat, it is possible that you would have told ME to take a hike. I have no idea what reasons you might have for wanting to take me back, but I sure hope there are enough of them."

Gail got it.

Holly cocked her head to the side for a second while studying Gail. She looked absolutely vulnerable. Those disarming blue eyes as soft and honest as Holly had ever seen them. Gail meant every single word she said. All of it. Holly didn't realize it until that moment, but Gail's exact words were just what she needed to hear. Nick was right, Gail just needed to learn another way. Cutting someone you love off is not acceptable. Making decisions that exclude them is not acceptable. Hurting them with malice is not acceptable. And Gail got it.

Holly felt her resolve slip from her and she could not stay away from Gail any longer. She rushed to her.. wrapping her arms around Gail's neck like she was the only one with a parachute in a plane that was going down. Gail's knees went weak. After weeks of being without Holly, having her in her arms was almost too much for her. She leaned into Holly's shoulder and put one hand on the counter for support. She felt relief and exhilaration and exhaustion all at the same time. And then there was their kiss. Gail and Holly's kiss. No two kisses are ever the same, so when Gail kissed Holly it was their first time again. Only this time there was more longing. More lust. More excitement. More love than ever before. And it was when Gail looked into Holly's eyes that she realized just how much her mother had failed. In her drive to push them apart, she melded them closer together.

G: "Holly, can we get out of here? I really think we have some catching up to do, and I am not picturing it taking place in this lab. Unless, of course, you're into that kind of thing, then I can be persuaded."

She smiled at Holly for the first time since coming into her lab. It made Holly's heart quicken and all she could think was, my God, Gail's smile. Holly raised her eyebrows and smiled back at Gail.. "Nope, I don't want to end up knocking over all of this equipment."

They left. .hand in hand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Elaine: "Staff Sergeant, Best. Elaine speaks into her office phone. "I have been looking over your department's productivity. I know that 15 had something serious things happen lately, but I am not particularly impressed with some of the numbers I see."

Best: "Superintendent Peck! Best stumbled from surprise. "I wasn't expecting your call. I also was not aware that there were problems with productivity. I have reviewed the arrest logs and such. Is there something specific that you are concerned about?"

Best was truly confused by this call. He was beginning to wonder if there was some kind of political or high profile reason. Perhaps something in the media about the police force not doing their jobs. Maybe there was some type of internal audit or investigation he wasn't aware of.

E: "I have several concerns. Besides, it is a best practice for me to make my rounds around all of the departments every now and then. For a while I am going to oversee some of your daily operations. I want to be briefed on daily assignments and rotations. If there are citizen complaints; I want to know about it. Also, I want to know if we are having any problems with support services, such as forensics, and I want to be briefed on their major cases. This is just between you and me. I do not want it shared with the officers. I don't want anyone modifying their behavior because they know I am involved with what is going on. I want to get an accurate idea of what is happening. Do you understand?"

Best inhaled deeply. He is smart man. Not born yesterday. While he didn't make it a habit to get too involved with his officer's personal affairs; he knows about Gail and Holly. He can't help but think this has something to do with the Superintendent's daughter. Elaine had already manipulated some of Gail's assignments in the past, but that seemed to stop after that thing that happened at the Penny. Best wasn't there, but everybody heard about it. Poor Gail, he thought.

B: "Yes, Superintendent. I understand. I will email you the information you are requesting before parade in the mornings."

Best couldn't help but feel like he was betraying a good police officer, but he had no reason to say "no" to Elaine and it was perfectly within her scope of duty to ask for such information.

E: "Good. I am glad we understand each other."

After hanging up the phone, Best just shook his head. This was the part of his job that he hated the most. The politics. The game-playing. When he took this job he promised himself he would not be a crumble under the weight of it. So much for promises..


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know that these chapters have been depressing. Hang in there! We are getting somewhere. On another note.. that Elaine.. what a bitch, right? Thank you for your comments. Seriously I appreciate them. Someone said they are like crack. I am not sure about that, but they are great to get! **

As nice as making up is, for Gail and Holly, it is sure to come with a price. The night they spent together after their show-down with Elaine was sure to be a memorable one. Nick was right about another thing, the more Gail loves; the hotter she burns, and she sure as hell was on fire that night – taking Holly with her and scorching everything in her path. Holly was in no position to resist and instead was nothing less than an accelerant to Gail. Gail was damn sure going to make Holly see how much she loved and missed her, and Holly was going punish the hell out of Gail in the most exquisite way possible. They showed no mercy.

It has been a week since that night and things seem to be going pretty well. Gail is still apologizing and Holly continues to do a lot of forgiving. Their banter has picked up as if they had never spent any time apart. Gail's real worry is Elaine. She knew that her mother was not going to give up. Her warning at the doorway of the lab did not concern Gail at the time, but now, when she has more time to think about it, she would be a fool not to at least consider what her mother may try to do.

Gail ponders this for a minute as she is standing in Holly's shower getting ready for work. How messed up this really is. Her own mother actively trying to sabotage the one good thing that Gail has managed to find and keep. Who does that shit, really? Gail takes a deep breath. No matter what she knows she has to fight. She cannot back down anymore and she cannot run. She has to believe that she and Holly can make it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If Gail wanted to know what her mother was up to, it was not going to take long to find out. It all started that morning at parade, although she didn't know at first.

Best: "There have been complaints that officers have been staying out late drinking on work nights and possibly coming to work still under the influence. Any officer can be asked to submit to an alcohol screen if there is any indication that they may be impaired or be under the influence. The department is going to start taking this matter seriously and will begin these screens if there is any indication of impairment."

There was a collective moan throughout the room when Best said this. There was hardly an officer in that room that had not spent their early morning hours drinking at the Penny and then showing up for work a few hours later. It was common knowledge that this occurred, but technically they probably still had alcohol in their system. 'What a crock!' Gail thought. 'For years police officers have been doing this and NOW they want to make an issue about it? So much for the Penny later.'

Following parade, the officers checked their assignments and this is where Gail began to catch on, because today and for the next 6 weeks she and her closest colleagues would get the absolute crappiest assignments. Double -shifts. Rookies galore. If there was something going on in the city that required officers to stand in the cold Toronto air, you could bet that it would be Gail or her closest friends that would be there. Any assignment that required dumpster diving, paper work, or any other inglorious task – they were volunteered. There was no proof that Elaine was behind all of this. Even if there was, it would be impossible to prove that her intentions were out of some sort of punishment toward Gail.

And things got worse.

Holly was not out of the woods. Her supervisor informed her that she had added responsibilities of overseeing tedious work assignments she was never required to do before. This was causing her to spend even later nights in the lab. In the last 6 weeks, Holly had to travel twice after being informed at the last minute that she was chosen to attend a conference somewhere. Gail also traveled to a training in Vancouver, something she had never done in the last 4+ years as a police officer. They were spending a lot of time apart and it was taking its toll.

By now, Elaine's strategy has become crystal clear; she will harass, hurt, and manipulate the people that Gail cares about to punish her. She will do this until Gail submits. She will do this until Gail's own support system starts to turn against her. And they will. They're human. Over the last 6 weeks Gail and her mother did not speak. There was no need. Gail knew who was behind what was going on and that she could not dissuade her mother from doing it as long as she was not going to leave Holly. She also knew that it had less to do with Holly now, and more about winning and regaining control over her. Gail, Holly, and her friends were quite aware of what was happening, but were more or less powerless to do anything about it. Even Steve was getting the cold shoulder from his mother and she denied that she had anything to do with the way operations were at 15 Division. Gail could tell you exactly when it looked like her mother's plan was beginning to work…

"Staff Sergeant Best. I have been doing these extra assignments without complaining at all" Chris said standing in front of Gail, Oliver and Nick, "but tonight I have something to do with Christian and I really cannot stay."

Best: "I am sorry, Chris. But you are required to do this tonight. Everyone else has something else on their plate. Maybe next time."

And that was it. Chris was a good guy. He was a patient guy. But he also had his limits, and he hit his..

Chris: "No! This isn't right, Staff Sergeant. We all know that the only reason this crap has been happening to us is because the superintendent has it out for Gail. It isn't right that all of us have to put up with this and that you can't or won't do anything about it." Chris was gritting his teeth and clearly angry. A strange look for a person who is usually more collected. He looked at Gail and immediately felt guilty. He knew it wasn't Gail's fault and did not want her to think it was. "Gail, I am sorry. I am just really getting tired and I am frustrated."

Gail looked at the ground and said nothing. What could she say? Chris was right. They were all being punished because Gail was making a choice to be with Holly. That was the truth. And now, it would appear that they were about to start turning on each other…

Best: "You will do this, Officer. And don't you ever insinuate that I am some type of puppet. I do my job, Diaz. Now get out there and do yours. That goes for all of you. And Gail, I hope you aren't running around thinking "it's all about me", some people need to get over themselves around here. Everybody out!"

When the officers left, Best couldn't help but close his eyes. Chris was right. Gail was right. He was taking orders from Elaine, but he had enough pride not to let Chris rub his face in it. He couldn't help but be frustrated with Gail. He knew it was not her fault. He would never want her to give up Holly, but he couldn't deny that he was losing his patience with the whole situation and a small part of him he would never admit to kinda wished …

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gail and Nick have been riding around on patrol for an hour following the meeting with Best and Chris. They had been on patrol together a few times over the last several weeks, but did not speak very much other than general conversation. Gail was deep in thought when Nick decided to talk to her about what was going on..

Nick: "Gail. I am sorry that these things are happening with your mom. I have something to tell you. I don't know if Holly already told you this or not.."

Gail cut him off .. "What, Nick? Tell me about you knowing that my mother blackmailed me into breaking up with Holly? Yeah, she mentioned it." Gail looked at Nick and he was surprised that it wasn't with anger.

N: "I am sorry that I didn't say anything sooner. I can't believe you know and haven't ripped my head off. Gail, I meant what I promised Holly. If you need me to come forward and tell someone that your mom made that threat to you; I will do it if it will help you. We all know that is why all this stuff is happening."

Gail looked down at her lap. "Nick, Holly is the reason I haven't killed you. She said that you were very sincere and that she really got the impression you were trying to do the right thing – even though it was a little late. As far as telling people about the threat; Mom apparently has not decided to go after Holly about that lab mistake. The only way that she could really get in trouble for her threat would be if she actually _did_ it; otherwise she could just say she was angry, but really had no intention to do such a thing. I appreciate it though. Really." For the first time since this second wave of Elaine started, Gail was beginning to truly feel exhausted and beaten. She needed to see Holly, like really _see_ her, but when?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nick and Gail arrived back at the station toward the end of a long shift. Gail entered the locker room anxious to change and get home. She may actually get to spend some time with Holly tonight if she was able to finish up work early today. She is surprised to see Traci sitting down on the bench with her head in her hands. She is clearly crying. Gail walks up to Traci and puts her hand on her shoulder..

G: "Traci, what is wrong?" Gail sits down by her friend. Traci does not cry very often. Gail thinks about it and she believes the last time she saw Traci cry was when Jerry died.

T: "Nothing Gail. Everything is alright."

Gail knows better than that. She gives Traci her best compassionate, cut-the-crap look she can muster.

T: "Oh, Gail. I am just a little sad because I have been selected to do an undercover assignment. I know it comes with the job, but I have managed to avoid it up until now. The worst part is that it may be up to 5 weeks long. I am just upset because that means that I have to leave Leo for that long. I leave in 2 days."

Gail felt sick. She knew. She just knew that her mother was behind this. She felt so angry at that moment she thought she might explode. Traci could read the look on Gail's face and immediately moved in. ..

T: "Gail. Don't do anything stupid. I know what you are thinking. You are thinking that your mom is behind this. It doesn't matter, Gail. The truth is, I AM a detective and undercover work has always been a possibility. It doesn't really matter why it comes about. I am not blaming you. I will be okay. Leo will be okay."

G: "Traci, I .. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to say. I am so, so sorry. I know that these assignments happen, but it still bothers me because I know why this is happening. She is going after all of you because of me. She is keeping me and Holly apart. She is adding to her workload, too. I don't know how to make her stop." Gail could feel tears stinging her eyes and closed them before they fell.

T: "Gail. Go home to Holly. Right now. Talk about this. You guys will figure something out. I know it."

As Gail was leaving she ran into Steve. To say he looked upset would be a complete understatement.

G: "Hi Steve." Was all Gail could muster. She could tell that Steve already knew what was going on with Traci.

Steve: "Gail." Steve looked at her with a mixture of emotions. "I don't want to say anything that I will regret. So, we need to talk some other time." Gail could tell that Steve was barely holding it together. He no doubt knew that this was orchestrated by their mother. He no doubt knew it was because of his sister who was standing before him. He also knew that he would be wrong to hold it against Gail, but he was upset enough to do that very thing if he wasn't careful.

Steve walked away, and Gail couldn't wait to get home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gail walks in the front door and makes her way to the bedroom. There she is. Holly. Beautiful, smart, strong, lovely, Holly. Sound asleep. Gail watches her from the door for a moment. Just seeing her re-energizes something in her – even if for a few moments. She gets ready for bed and slips between the sheets with the woman she loves, wrapping her arms around her tight. Gail kisses her head and snuggles into her. She feels Holly moved into her and Gail instantly closes her eyes. "Holly" Gail, whispers. No response. "I don't know what we have to do to fix this, but I believe we can do it. I am just really scared. I won't run, unless it's toward you. I promise."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N. Thank you so much for the comments and favs and follows. They are awesome. Comments keep me checking my phone and smiling like a fool!

An interesting thing seems to happen to Gail Peck when she is completely at the end of her rope - she can become vulnerable to the charms of extraordinary genuine people. The first time that became apparent was when she, out of nowhere, threw an enormous amount of personal information at Holly the first day they met. This is not something Gail would ever do, not just to a stranger, but really to anybody. But something about Holly, her gentleness, her sass, her ability to take Gail's snarky comments without bailing, just cracked Gail open.

And now Gail sits; hanging out inside a lounge car on a train for at least 5 hours because she has to go to a conference in Montreal. She knows that it is her mother's way of doing what she can to keep her and Holly apart. The bonus is that she knows Gail hates trains, but the excuse was that it was more affordable than airfare. She thinks that things could be worse. At least this will give her time to think about her situation and what she is going to do. She will never regret reconciling with Holly, but she just doesn't know how much longer she can go on knowing her friends and her girlfriend are constantly on the firing line. It's exhausting. It's humiliating. She promised Holly she won't leave as long as she is breathing, and she won't. But, after this morning's conversation with Holly, she knows something has to give…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

H: "You're kidding me, Gail. You really think your mom had something to do with Traci going undercover? Good God."

Holly was clearly very upset and anxious. Up until now, Holly had been taking these jabs from Elaine pretty well, but seeing everyone else suffer is beginning to get to her. Because she is a good person. Because she cares about the people in Gail's life.

G: "Holly. I am upset about things, too. Best is starting to come apart, Chris had a meltdown, and for the first time my brother looked at me like I am the one who is wrong. But, I can't change anything."

Holly looks down at the ground and slowly looks up at Gail to look her in the eyes. Gail does not like that look at _all._ Holly's eyes look pained and her posture deflated. She is sure that whatever Holly is about to say, she does not want to hear it.

H: "Gail. This is actually not about you, you know? It's really about ME. I am the one that she disapproves of. If I were out of the picture, she would leave you alone. Now, I know that I am the one who said that we have to fight, and I feel like a total hypocrite right now, but maybe I was not being realistic. She is really messing with people's lives right now."

Gail's breath was lost. It was as if someone kicked her right in the chest. Gail understood though. It's one thing to say that you will fight Elaine, but when the full weight of Elaine really starts to present itself – it becomes a lot more difficult and even Holly is not immune.

Gail steps forward and takes Holly by the hand. Holly looks at her with the saddest eyes she has ever seen.

G: "Holly, listen to me. If you decide to go, I understand. This is WAY more than anyone bargains for in a relationship. And I know we haven't been together THAT long. But, please understand, it will have to be YOU that leaves this time. I simply cannot. I promised you that I would not run. It was the promise I made to get you to come back to me. It's the promise I made and have to keep to remind myself that I am worthy of this relationship. That I am the kind of person that fights for the one she loves. That I am the kind of person that has it in her to choose you and us, every time. If I break that promise now, I am breaking it to myself as much as I am to you. This is not the easy road, but it's the only one that is allowed to be available to me anymore. I meant what I said to my mom. My name and my uniform are not worth taking this crap from her. If it comes down to it, I will give up both before I give you up. That is just the way it is. Mom has already lost, Holly. So, I sure hope you stay."

And by the look on Holly's face, Gail knew she would.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now, sitting in the lounge car on a train bound for Montreal, Gail thinks about Holly and she smiles despite the sadness that has built up inside of her. She is lost in thought when suddenly..

Linda: "Excuse me, would you mind if I sat here?" A woman asks Gail and motions to the seat beside her.

Gail looks up to see a woman in her mid-40s, tall and attractive. She is nicely dressed and manicured. Gail can tell she has money, but she doesn't have the look of arrogance about her. Still, Gail being Gail shoots her a look to try to scare her off. She really does not want to sit with anyone right now and prefers to be alone.

G: "Not to be rude, but I prefer not to sit with anyone, thank you." Gail thinks that Holly would be proud of her. She didn't accept company, but she also did not devour the person. She was a little surprised when this did not seem to do the trick.

L. "Well, I appreciate that, but the car is full and I need somewhere to sit. I appreciate your understanding." And she sits down beside Gail without another word.

Gail is more than annoyed, but does not have the energy to put up a fight..

G: "Fine. You can sit here, but just so you know, I don't want to talk and I am not interested in making lifelong friends."

Linda smiled at Gail, not appearing the least bit intimidated by the young woman or her attitude.

L. "Oh. Well. That is too bad for me. You are such a charming person. I am clearly missing out. I will try to pick up the pieces of my life and pull myself together." Linda states, her voice as flat as a dial tone.

Well, how about that? Sass! Gail is a little shocked, but is about to reply with some sort of smart-ass comeback when she is interrupted by the other woman flagging down a waitress. "Excuse me, Ms. If _this_ woman and I have to sit beside each other - we are both going to need a shot of Vodka. Thank you."

L: "My name is Linda. The woman says turning to Gail. "It's nice to meet you and I sure hope you like Vodka."

Gail smiled at the woman despite herself. Perhaps this train ride would not be as bad as she thought it would be.

Gail learned that Linda is married and has 2 children; a daughter and a son. She said that she and her husband are successful attorneys, but not to worry, "we are actually not assholes." She said that she was taking the train because she likes this means of transportation this time of year and is on her way to visit a friend. She said that her kids stayed at home with her husband, hence her "brief affair with Vodka". Gail liked her. Before she knew it she began to share things about her life. And share some more things about her life. And still some more things about her life. Gail, it seemed, had sprung a verbal leak. She told her that she is a police officer. She told her about Holly and she even told her about her mother, minus that she was the Superintendent, and the things she had been doing to break her and Holly up. Linda didn't even blink an eye at Gail's admission that she had a girlfriend. Somehow Gail knew she wouldn't. Gail had no idea who this woman was, but she just seemed to get Gail to talk and seemed so interested and caring that Gail didn't think for a minute that this woman would do anything bad with this information. At one point, Linda told Gail that she has enormous respect for law enforcement and had a personal experience that made her appreciate police officers very much.

Before they knew it, they had arrived in Montreal..

G: "Wow, I can't believe we talked almost the entire train ride. Well, _I_ talked almost the entire train ride. I never talk this much. Not even to my therapist. Who are you?" Gail was feeling lighthearted for the first time in weeks. There was something about unloading on a person who was not personally affected by all the chaos that made her feel better. She felt clear-minded and peaceful.

Linda laughed and smiled at Gail.

L: "Today, I am just a person enjoying a good buzz and good company on a train. I have enjoyed talking to you, Gail. I am sure you can be a real pistol, but I can tell you are a good person. I do wish you luck with everything. It is really sad that your mother is doing all of these things. I will never understand how parents can do things like that to their kids just because they are gay. Seems so dumb to me. My kids can't get rid of me that easily."

Gail and Linda hugged before separating at the train station. They did not exchange numbers or even last names, but she had a strange feeling she had made a friend - even if it was only for a few hours. Gail was wondering if she was really becoming soft. When did she become a 'hugging a stranger' type person? Oh well, she chalked it up to Holly's influence. She always does that when she does something that is kind. For some reason, she fails to claim any good trait as her own. Gail made it to her hotel room and pulled out her phone to call her favorite person..

G: "Hey, Nerd. You miss me?"

H: "Of course, I do. From the moment you left. How was the train, you poor thing? I know how much you hate them"

G: "Actually, a funny thing happened. I met a really cool woman on the train and we chatted during the trip. It made the experience bearable."

H: "A cool _woman_, huh?" Holly fakes jealousy and smiles into the phone.

G: "Yes, a woman, Holly. Green does not become you."

H: "I am glad that it wasn't as bad as you thought it would be. You really need to get some sleep. I can't wait to see you."

G: "I can't wait to see you, either. I promise I will get home as soon as possible.

Gail and Holly say goodnight and hang up. Gail thinks about her day and gets ready for bed. In no time at all, she is sound asleep.

A/N: Thought a light-hearted chapter would help us out of the depths of despair that I have dropped us in lately.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long. School. Thank you so much for your comments and thoughts. Please continue to write them. It feels great when I get them. Also, I apparently forgot the whole disclosure thing. The "I don't own Rookie Blue or their characters" mumbo jumbo. **

It's been two weeks since Traci left for her undercover operation and Gail is starting to notice her absence emotionally. She knows Traci is her friend, but she had not realized how much she depended on her to keep her grounded and focused when she started to panic about things. She realizes that this is one of her mother's reasons for wanting Traci on this operation. The other is to turn Steve against her. She and Holly have been trying every which way to stay connected, but the fatigue and strain of long days and early mornings has made their physical life together limited. Days are getting more and more unbearable and then…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Of course it had to be Andy. Somehow they managed to get through these last several weeks without much conversation. They had been partnered a few weeks earlier, before her mother's wrath really began to descend upon 15. Gail hated patrolling with her because she can't stop talking and now she is sure she is going to want to talk about her and Holly. Their friendship never got back to the way it was before Nick. Even though Gail doesn't want him anymore; she still feels betrayed by her. Probably more than she felt by Nick. And she is still a little pissed. So, here she is and as if on cue..

Andy: "So, Gail. How are things going with you and Holly?" Andy looks over while she is driving to catch a quick look at Gail.

G: Gail rolls her eyes. "Things are fine, Andy. You know how much I just love talking to you about these things. But I have an idea, let's _**NOT**_ just to see if we can do it. Whatta ya say?" Gail gives a fake, condescending smile to Andy.

A: "I see, Gail. So, you really don't think you should talk to me about this at all? You don't think that maybe I might be interested in what is going on?" Andy sneaks a glance at Gail and narrows her eyes. She is annoyed.

G: "Um, Geez, Andy. I am sorry. I didn't think that my love life was any of your damn business! Oh, wait, you do have a habit of _rubbing_ _your business_ where my love life is, now don't you?" Gail fires back narrowing her eyes and ready for whatever Andy is going to say. Gail can't help but think that fighting with Andy may get rid of some of the frustrations she has had lately. Nothing major, just good ol' fashion verbal warfare. 'Come on Andy, make it a good one!' Gail thinks.

A: "Actually, Gail, _your _love life has become everybody's damn business! In case you didn't notice, my ass has been taking double-shifts and standing out in the cold, too. Apparently your _mother_ didn't get the memo that we aren't friends anymore. But you know what, Gail? I didn't say anything to Best or complain to anyone because I felt bad about what your mom was doing to you over Holly. I didn't want to make it worse for you. I was just hoping that she would eventually give up. Despite what you think, I don't hate you, Gail, and I am sorry for the thing with Nick. But, it is times like these, when you are being a totally selfish jerk that I wonder 2 things: What the hell Holly sees in you and why I even bother."

Okay, maybe that one was _too_ good. Gail didn't expect it but she knew it was true. Andy had not been left out of all the extra work responsibilities and Gail really did not consider that at all. She thought about Traci being undercover, her brother on the verge of losing his mind, and her other close friends who were struggling, but she didn't think about Andy. It's funny, Gail thinks, how annoying it is that Ms. Perfect, never-hurt-a-fly McNally would be so considerate of her. It proves she is nuts, Gail is convinced. As touched as she actually is, she isn't giving up on a fight just yet. Besides, how dare she question Holly's reasons for being with her?

G: "Well, I never asked for your support, McNally. Let's face it, you just love a good love story and you probably feel like you are playing an extra. And frankly, I think sucking up a few extra shifts is the least you could do after what you had done to me."

Andy looks at Gail with absolute anger.

A: "How long am I supposed to pay for that, Gail? And I will have you know, I have done more for you than just take my own extra shifts. I took some for you, too. So screw you, Peck!"

Gail was quiet. She looked sideways at Andy unsure of what she was saying. Her eyebrows knitted tightly together.

G: "What are you talking about?" Gail asks cautiously.

A: "I am talking about me trying to help a friend who doesn't even treat me like a human being anymore! Last week, Oliver told me that Best was going to have you work a double. It was right after you got back from Montreal. We all know that your mom has been having you and Holly globetrotting, so Oliver and I went to Best and told him that you had been feeling sick during your patrol with Oliver and that I would be willing to stay for you. Oliver probably would have told you, but I told him not to. I didn't want you thinking about all of us conspiring to help you. I knew you would hate it and probably say no. Then, two weeks ago you actually had a chance to go to the morgue to meet Holly for lunch. Chloe and I took a call that put us within the vicinity of raw sewage. Did you hear that, Gail? RAW SEWAGE! They were going to ask you to respond, but Chloe and I did it."

This information knocked the wind out of Gail for a moment. She knew that her friends were taking extra assignments and were being used by her mother in her plan to break she and Holly up. She felt terrible, but didn't know what she could do about it. What she didn't know is that they were taking on even more than she thought in an effort to help Gail. She did not expect that – especially from Andy of all people. And Chloe, that perky little fool. Gail hardly had a kind thing to say to her. She did not hate Chloe, but she drove her crazy with her constant happiness. Now she just found out that Chloe did something for her that she realizes she would not have done in return. And it hurts. Sure she worked doubles when Chloe was in the hospital, but this was different. The people around her were stepping up for her and Holly. Their true characters were being revealed and they were generous. What was she doing for them? Gail wanted to say something snarky back to Andy. She really, really did. She wanted to find some logical argument that she could use on Andy to quench the guilt that was beginning to burn in her chest, but she couldn't. More than anything, she was beginning to have that old "you're not worthy of Holly" feeling that she had not felt for some time. And it scared her.

G: "Thank you." Gail said, after sitting quietly for a few moments. It was so soft, Andy almost missed it.

Andy searched Gail's face for a moment trying to decide if she was sincere or just setting her up. With Gail it is sometimes hard to tell. Gail was looking at her hands in her lap. She didn't want to argue anymore. She didn't want to think anymore.

A: "You're welcome, Gail." Is all Andy says when she glances at over.

After a few minutes, Andy notices Gail's face looks withdrawn and suddenly much more pained than before. Andy knows Gail and whatever she is thinking cannot be good. Andy thinks that someone needs to kick her right in the ass for doing this, but she can't help but ask. "Gail, are you okay? I can tell something is on your mind now. I know I am asking for it, but I have to ask if something is wrong."

G: "Yes. You're right. It is kind of a mystery what Holly sees in me. After all, I have everyone tap dancing around watching out for me and I can't even be kind to people. Holly is always kind to people." Gail answers honestly, surprising Andy and herself. She continues to look down at her lap.

Uh oh, Andy thinks. She knows when Gail is descending into despair based on self-loathing. She has seen it and she knows that there is nothing more destructive to Gail and others around her if it takes root. If there is anything that would shake Gail's foundation, it is her belief that she is _less than_.

A: "Gail, listen. I am sorry about what I said about Holly. Honestly, it really isn't a mystery. I know exactly what she sees in you. A lot of it is exactly what the rest of us see in you. If we didn't, we wouldn't be doing the stuff we are doing for you now."

Gail turns to look at Andy and shakes her head slowly. She looks back down at her lap.

G: "And what exactly is that Andy? What do you see? Right now I just see a selfish person who is being pulled apart and can't do anything about it. I see a person who can't even appreciate people and sits in a car hoping to get into a fight with you in order to feel better. I see a person who looks at Chloe like soft target. I see a person who hasn't even had the guts to go to her own brother and say she is sorry for what their mother is doing to him because of her. That is what I see, Andy."

Andy pulls the car over and parks. She sits for minute and looks over at Gail who has let a couple of tears start to run down her face.

A: "Gail" Andy starts. "It's my turn. I see one of the most honest, loyal people I have ever met. I have never in my life seen anyone do what you have done for someone you love. Ever. I have never seen anyone go through so much. I don't have any concept of what it is like to have that much courage. Honestly, that is why it was so easy to take those shifts and assignments because I love seeing you at your best. And you are at your best when you are with Holly. Those other things that you mentioned, like the kindness stuff, those are things you can change if you want to, Gail. Don't say you can't, because you have already changed so much. I said what I said before out of anger, but I am saying what I am saying now out of friendship and truth. You are right where you belong and you are worthy of all of it."

Gail wonders if Andy is some kind of medium that has conjured up Traci's spirit for a minute. Sounded exactly like her in her head. And it worked. Gail recognized the direction of her thoughts and put on the brakes. She types out a message on her phone and leans her head back against the seat. Finally she looks at Andy..

G: "Thank you, Andy. I know I have my faults, but I also know that I love Holly and we are right for each other. And you're right; I can start improving on some of the other things that I have neglected to work on within myself. So, today is probably as good of a day to start as any. I promise to make more of an effort. Are you free to have dinner with Holly and me? Maybe Chloe can come, too."

Andy is a little shocked by this turn of events, but then again, not really. Gail is just being the person that Andy just said that she is and could be.

A: "Well, I would Gail, but I am not sure that Holly would appreciate us coming over when you guys barely have enough time together as it is."

G: "Actually, that is where you are wrong. She just replied to my text and said she would love to have you guys over for dinner. We could use some company and fun." Gail smiled a genuine smile.

A: "Okay, then. Sure! But, when did you ask her that?" Andy looks at Gail confused.

G: "Right after you helped me pull my head out of my ass before it got wedged."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you so much for the comments. I appreciate them all. The good and the not-so-good. First fanfic. So, if I write in the future there will be a different writing format. I didn't want to change it once I started. The first chapter was spur-of-the-moment. We are turning a corner here, folks. So hang on. .. **

Wow, they were more than a little tipsy! Dinner at Gail and Holly's place turned out to be pizza delivery and beer, but what is wrong with that? Gail enjoyed Andy and Chloe's company more than she expected. Who knew that Chloe had a million great dirty jokes? She wasn't nearly as annoying when Gail wasn't forced to watch her tongue wrestle with Dov. In fact, she was charming tonight. And Gail had forgotten how much fun Andy can be. Holly was more than a little interested in the "drunk Gail" stories that Andy shared and from the beginning to the end of the evening the four women laughed and enjoyed each other's company.

Gail thinks about it now as she is cleaning up the kitchen with Holly and she realizes that the thought of Andy with Nick together never crossed her mind the entire evening. And she is glad. She has her friend back and it seems they have both grown up since the shooting. And Gail gives credit to Holly, too. She realizes that she never would have learned how to forgive someone like that had Holly not provided a demonstration for her that day in her lab. It was that very day that Gail recognized its value. And today she is glad that she applied what she learned. Now her attention is drawn to the person drying the dishes. "What is it about this woman that makes me feel like I have never had the chance to touch her before?" She thinks.

G: "Holly" Gail says softly, wrapping her arms around Holly's waste from behind while automatically seeking out the scent of hair. "Thank you for this. For letting them come over. I hope you had fun. I know that we could have spent this evening by ourselves, but I think we needed this, too. Well, I think _I_ needed this."

Holly turns around in Gail's arms and rests her hands on Gail's shoulders. She draws Gail into the kind of kiss that almost stopped the conversation from going any further, but pulls back and rests her forehead on Gail's for a minute before speaking.

H: "I had a lot of fun tonight. It was a great idea to invite them over. I was just a little surprised, that's all. I mean it was Chloe and Andy. I would have been less surprised if you said you invited Mayor Ford over to do jello shots. I mean, did something happen?"

Gail chuckled and smiled at that beautiful face that she has come appreciate so much and she couldn't help but think.. "what have I done to earn moments like these?"

G: "Actually" Gail says becoming more serious. "Something did happen today. Andy and I kinda got into a fight. Long story short, I found out that she and Chloe had been taking shifts or assignments so that I could spend more time with you. Can you believe it? I had no idea."

H: "So you decided to do something nice for them because of what they have been doing for you? I think that is great and more than appropriate."

Gail inhales deeply and then continues.

G: "Actually, that isn't the reason. Well, it's part of it, but not the biggest reason. You see, somewhere in the middle of our conversation I started to feel really, really guilty. And you know me. I started doubting myself and whether or not I was right for you. I felt like such a jerk being so oblivious to people who were only trying to help that I just felt like I didn't deserve any of this. Basically, Andy got me to cut it out. I am glad because that was the first time since forever that I actually thought leaving might be the right thing. To stop all the hurt that everyone is experiencing. I only thought it for a minute, but it was a minute too long. And it scared me."

Holly's eyes began to fill at the thought that Gail had a thought about leaving. She wasn't angry, just relieved and grateful to Andy. She was still processing when. .

G: "Hey, I have something for you." Gail makes her way over to her coat by the door and pulls out a small box from her coat pocket. She brings it to Holly and places it in her hand. "I got this for you after my shift before I came home."

Holly's eyes widen as she sees the small jewelry box. She looks up at Gail and she can tell that she is nervous about opening it. "Don't worry" Gail says with a smile "It's not an engagement ring, yet. I am a cop and will need to work for quite some time to get you one of those."

Holly smiles and opens the box to find 2 golden tennis shoe charms attached to a keychain that reads "Gail". Holly looks up at Gail a little confused.

G: "Holly. These symbolize my running shoes. I am giving them to you so that you can know for sure that I go where you go. I end up where you end up. And I won't run. After all, _you_ have my shoes."

It is quite possible that an engagement ring may not have meant as much to Holly in that moment as these two small charms on a keychain. They represented more than just Gail's love for her or even her desire to always be with her. What they actually represented was Gail's willingness to lay down a part of herself for Holly forever. A part that at one point had become so engrained in who Gail thought she was that she didn't think she would ever escape it. It is a gift so special that Holly can't help but be overcome. And Holly falls. Deeper than ever before. Right in this kitchen. Right now. And Gail sees it. She knows that the only place her two feet are going tonight is to their bedroom. She is taking Holly and fulfilling every single promise she ever made to her in this one night. And Holly will again turn Gail into a nothing but a pile of kindling where the slightest of sparks engulfs her entire being in flames. Tonight, the world is hushed. And she doesn't care that it's late. And she doesn't care that they have to get up early. And she is not short-changing this moment. Nothing will get between them tonight– and that's a promise.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They can honestly say that they have never played hooky from work before. Regardless of the late nights and early mornings, Gail and Holly always went to work. But not on Friday. Following their very special evening together, neither one of them could imagine being able to move properly let alone spend the day at work. For the first time, they both called out sick. Not that anyone believed them, but they both had so much paid time off coming to them that neither of the supervisors could say anything.

And the weekend was wonderful. They filled it with all the things they love. Movies, walks, lots of great food and lots of even better sex. Holly couldn't help but joke that it was .. "just what the doctor ordered." Gail was on cloud nine, so perhaps that is why she failed to properly gird herself for what would eventually become … Monday.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A: "I suppose you didn't get tested since you weren't here on Friday." Andy states to Gail in a tone that sounds less than friendly considering the great time they had together last Thursday. Gail can't help but respond in kind.

G: "Tested for what, Andy? I don't know what you are talking about." Gail is more than confused and slightly annoyed.

A: "Chloe and I came in here on Friday morning and were asked to submit to a drug and alcohol test. As you know, we were at your house drinking rather late, so our alcohol screen tested positive. Fortunately for us, it was not above the legal limit anymore, but we took a huge ass-chewing from Best because it was borderline. Now, we have a note in our file along with an informal warning. Best still sent us home."

Gail was stunned. She understood how Andy could think that her mother might have had something to do with this, but how could she? How could she know that they had been together that night? How could she know they were drinking?

G: "Andy, I am sorry. I don't know what to say, but maybe this really was just a random testing. I mean, Best warned us about it weeks ago, and I just don't know how my mother would have found out that you were at my place drinking."

A: "Well, to tell you the truth, Gail. Chloe and I weren't exactly quiet about the fact that we had plans with you that evening. We pretty much talked about it out in the open. As for her figuring out whether or not we would be drinking.. all I can say to that Gail is, seriously?" Gail nodded that she conceded to her point. "Gail, I heard that some people are not even going to the Penny after work. They think that someone is trying to catch us leaving drunk on a work night. Even if Chloe and I are completely random; it seems suspicious. And now I have had my butt handed to me and a note in my file."

And something snapped in Gail. In that moment, she felt like a violin string that was tired of being tightened and broke free. She had waited and waited, but it was clear that her mother was going to take this to the end. And she was tired. She was tired of her mother having all of the leverage and her having none. She was tired of others being punished for something they had nothing to do with. And mostly she was tired of being punished for something she could do nothing about. Holly was her love, but Gail had learned that her sexuality was her part of her life. Her own skin could be separated from her before that could. It was who she is, not what she is or what she chooses to be. And she was tired of being the victim because of it.

And she made a decision..


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Very overwhelmed by your comments. Thanks so much. We are nearing the end of this story. I wasn't sure if I should say that, but you can always tell when you are almost at the end of a book. Probably a few more chapters. Some of you have been following since my first chapter – I really appreciate that. **

There can be a deep feeling of resolve and peace when you finally make up your mind about something. Even if you are afraid, just taking that step and being willing to accept the consequences can be a relief. It's better than being stuck somewhere in the middle. Gail has this exact feeling wash over her as she enters the morgue on her way to see Holly. She needs to talk to her about her decision regarding her mother. Whether it's the right wrong decision, Gail doesn't care. It's a decision, and it's hers. It's the first thing she has felt she has control over in weeks. And she is at peace with it. She is no longer worried. The only thing on her mind right now is Holly. What if she doesn't approve? They had talked about it, but if it comes down to it, would Holly really be okay? Gail knows she can't completely make this choice without Holly being 100% on board. In a repeating-a-mantra- type way, Gail says to herself, "I am Holly's partner, and partners make decisions together." She smiles before adding "You're finally getting it, Peck."

Gail watches Holly from the doorway of her lab for a minute. It's hard for Gail to fathom now what life would be like without her. She can barely remember what life was like before. The only reason she is interested in recalling those days at all is so she will always remember to be grateful for the person in front of her. The person with her back turned staring at a bunch of numbers on a screen. Mindlessly scratching her neck with a pencil. Carefully adjusting her glasses. Gingerly taking a sip of tea. In Gail's mind, everything Holly does is designed to woo her. She swears it's intentional. And not for the first time, Gail is caught staring.

H: "Hey. How long have you been standing there? You know it's impolite to stare." Holly smiles at Gail. Not bothered at all by Gail's gawking.

G: "I was just admiring the view. I need to talk to your for a few minutes, if that's okay?"

Gail is halfway smiling, but Holly can tell that there is something serious about her visit. Besides, with the way they have been working lately Gail's visits to the lab have been far and few between unless it is work related.

H: "Um, sure. Why don't we go to my office instead of sitting in this lab?"

Gail and Holly walk to her office in silence. Holly can tell that Gail has something big on her mind. She is just hoping it's not big and bad.

H: "So what's up?"

G: "I think I have made a decision about what I am going to do about my mom. When I came into the station this morning, Andy told me that she and Chloe had been tested for alcohol on Friday. Can you believe it? They didn't have enough alcohol in their system to really get in trouble, but they got chewed out and an informal warning by Best. He even sent them home. People are scared, Holly. I think I need to take some control back, here. But, I don't know if you are going to like what I suggest. If you don't, then I won't do it."

Holly was intrigued. After all these weeks, she is surprised that Gail has come up with a plan. Frankly, she really doesn't care what Gail does at this point, as long as it's something.

H: "Okay. What are you planning on doing?"

G: "I think I'll try my hand at being a stir-fry chef." Gail says with a dreamy look on her face.

Holly can't help it and erupts in laughter. "God, Gail. I thought you were being serious. Goof." Gail smiles.

G: "Well, I kinda am. Maybe I won't choose cooking as a career, mostly because I don't cook, but I may need a back-up plan. Tomorrow I am going to talk to my mother and it may not be pretty. I am not even totally certain that both of us will walk away from it. And I was thinking that this is what I would tell her. She needs to back off, otherwise she will have one child who is a detective, and the other one a stir-fry chef. She'll _love_ that."

Holly can tell that Gail is nervous, hence her attempts to make light of the very serious thing they both know she plans on doing.

H: "Gail, are you sure you want to do this?" Holly looks at her with pure concern.

G: "Yes. I am sure. The thing is .. I don't know what the outcome will be. It may work out, or she may end up firing me. I may quit. She may turn up the heat. I really don't know. But, I know that this can't continue. And I am going to let her know that. I am also going to let her know that the only thing she has managed to do to our relationship is bring us closer together. Maybe she will continue to harass 15, but it is more likely to happen if I am still there. So, that may change tomorrow. My biggest concern is you. I know you have had a lot added to you, and after this it may get even worse."

Holly is scared, but relieved. She never pushed Gail to talk to Elaine because she always felt that Gail was right – her mother would not settle so what was the point? But now, Gail was ready to fight and she wasn't about to try to stop her.

H: "Gail, go kick ass. I am fine as long as I have you. Frankly, even if she does try to keep pushing my buttons, I can live with that as long as you tell me all the good details about how you told her off."

And that was all Gail Peck needed to hear. Tomorrow will be the day. Come hell or high water there _will_ be some kind of resolution. Preferably it would look something like her mother's rear-end, hanging partially out of her mouth. The anger that is sweeping over Gail now is hard to describe since Holly has unbridled her. Frankly, if not for Holly, it probably would have been _on_ several weeks ago. The time has come now, and all Gail can think is, "Alright Mom, bring it."

G: "Well, okay, dear. Gail says with a smile that masks the inferno inside. I have to finish my shift. Then I want to come home and spend this evening with you. Tomorrow evening our dinner conversation may be a lot different. But, for tonight, let's enjoy ourselves."

They hug. It's a promise. They have sealed their decision that whatever happens, Holly is behind Gail and Gail is behind her. Gail finishes her shift without event and true to her word she spends the entire evening with Holly. They barely talk about what may transpire tomorrow. That's all done. It is as if they don't want to waste another moment on Elaine. Just the same, they both decided to cook stir fry, in case Gail needed the practice. And they laugh about that in the kitchen. For the first time, they find a way to laugh at what was happening and it was at Elaine's expense. And it feels good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gail is all business this morning. She gave a warm, loving kiss to Holly at the door of their apartment, but the minute she turned away from her – Gail flipped the switch. She has been such a good girl lately, she thinks, but she believes it's time to let her inner bitch come out to play just a _wee_ bit. Gail is sure she is still in there somewhere. After all, she is _still_ Gail Peck. Her plan is to drop by her mother's office at lunch and let it fly.

Gail was riding high on her newfound courage and resolve, right up until the point she runs in to Staff Sergeant Best…

B: "Gail. I need you to come to my office for a minute." Best is serious and his face hard to describe.

Gail follows him into the office and narrows her eyes on him. Best looks. .. weak? Sick, maybe? Whatever it is, Gail can tell right away that something is off.

G: "What is wrong, Serge?" Gail says, cautiously. Best is standing behind his chair, clearly deep in thought. It's as if he forgot he invited Gail in there. "Sir?"

Best looks up at Gail. 'Wow, he looks tired', she thinks. She has never seen him look quite like this.

B: "Gail, you and I have been asked to go to the Chief's office this morning. I just got a call from your mother's secretary, which means she will probably be there, too."

Gail's mind went totally blank. Her skin prickled and she was lightheaded. She felt hot. All of a sudden she realizes she probably looks exactly like Best. She had met the Chief before, of course, but she had never been called to his office. Usually it was due to some social event with her parents or some police function. Gail thought she was prepared for anything today. But hell, why would _that_ be the case?

G: "Why? And when?" Gail says, not even pretending that she is not nervous about it.

B: "Well, I can't be exactly sure, but it could have something to do with the fact that I told your mom off this morning." Best said, as he looks at the ground.

And again, Gail's mind goes blank. What the hell is going on here today? She feels as if she is in some kind of apocalypse and the world just might come to an end.

G: "_You_ told my mother off? Because I had planned… sergeant, really, I am hopelessly confused."

B: "Well, it's pretty simple, Peck. I got tired of your mom pushing me to bully you guys around." At that, Gail looks snidely at Best, since he has been denying her mother's involvement this whole time. Best notices and puts his hands up at Gail. "Yeah, whatever, Gail, just save the looks. Right now, you and I are due in the Chief's office in a half-hour. I have no idea what will happen, but I wanted you to know that I am sorry. For all of it. And, I don't know why you have to be there. But, I think we should walk together, Gail. You and me."


	13. It's Showtime

**It's Showtime. **

**A/N: Thank you for your comments. I **_**really**_** hope for some feedback on what you think of this chapter. I sure hope you enjoy it. Heavy with dialogue… I apologize. **

And now Gail stands beside Best as they take the ride up the elevator to the Chief's floor. She can hear the swoosh of her pulse in her ears. Her hands are sticky with sweat and slightly trembling. Her legs heavy and numb. The ride is an eternity and Gail feels like she may fly right out of her skin. She was fully prepared to take on her mom today. She was even prepared to leave her job. But she was not prepared for this. She had no idea what to expect. What makes it worse is Best is beside her and she is worried about _his _job. He went to bat for his department today, and that includes her. What can she do if her mom turns this on him? Gail closes her eyes and pictures Holly. She has experienced a lifetime of emotions on one ride in an elevator. She hears the ding and opens her eyes as she follows Best out of the elevator. However sick she thought she felt, it was nothing when she took in the sight in front of her…. _Holly _… sitting on a bench in the hallway outside of the chief's office. And Gail felt ill. Violently ill. Waves of nausea rushed over her. She had never felt this sick without vomiting. Gail approaches her..

G: "What are you doing here?" Gail asks, sounding nervous, surprised, and helpless.

Holly looks up, and Gail's heart breaks. Holly looks so scared. She looks uncertain. 'She looks exactly like me and Best' Gail thinks. Gail looks into those eyes and wonders why anyone would ever want to do this to her.

H: "I suppose you won't believe me if I said that I have a report to drop off." Holly says, clearly making reference to their past, but without an ounce of humor in her voice. "Courier still sick, huh?" Gail answers, in exactly the same tone.

They know this is no chance meeting.

H: "I was told by my boss that I was expected at the Chief's office. I sorta went blank after she told me that. I had to get over here and I didn't have a chance to text. I just checked in with the secretary. I told her I was going to get a drink and she said I could wait out here if I wanted. She said she would come and get me. Gail, I'm afraid."

Best nods to Gail and tells her he is also going to check in and walks into the Chief's office. Gail turns to Holly..

G: "Baby." Gail says softly taking Holly's hand. It's not something she usually says so Holly turns to her right away. "I am afraid, too. I have no idea what is about to happen, but I do know that you and I are walking out of there together and that is all that matters. Nothing has changed. Okay, maybe we will both be stir fry chefs for a little while, but we will be okay. I promise. Holly gives a weak smile and squeezes Gail's hand.. she believes her and that makes things alright.

H: "Why is Best here?" Holly asks, just realizing that she has been oblivious to his presence.

G: "Well, I can't say exactly why, but he thinks it may be because he told my mother off this morning." Gail hadn't had the chance to think about that, but now the thought brings a small smile to her face. She looks at Holly and they share it.

B: "Gail. Holly. They are ready for us now." Best says. Gail and Holly look at each other and make their way to the door still holding hands. They give one last squeeze before letting go.

G: "Okay. Let's do this."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The three of them walk into the Chief's office. Gail takes in the whole room within seconds. She can hear her breath as she steps forward. Chief, to the left in his chair. Mom, by the window to his right. And… what? How do I know her? Wait, what is SHE doing here?

_Linda!_

Why in God's name is she here? Gail's thoughts are interrupted momentarily by the sound of the Chief's voice.

Chief: "Welcome, you three. Glad that you are here. Come in, come in." The chief stands and smiles at them.

Already this is not what Gail was expecting. She takes a half-second to look at the three of them again. The chief is smiling at her and Best and Holly. Linda is smiling at Gail. And her mother, her mother has an expression that Gail cannot make out. Doesn't surprise Gail though. Elaine is a master at hiding her emotions. Gail feels another wave of nausea. Did her mother plant Linda? Gail thinks of all the things she told Linda on that train. About Holly. About her mother. Gail scolds herself for somehow developing a big mouth.

C: "Gail Peck." the chief says and turning to Gail. I believe you have already met Linda Reynolds, one of the finest attorneys in Toronto." Linda turns to Gail and gives her a warm, genuine smile. It's the same smile that Gail remembers from the train, but now it frightens her. Linda steps forward toward Gail.

L: "Office Peck, it is really nice to see you again" Linda smiles. I didn't know your last name before, so I am glad we are now being properly introduced."

Gail has absolutely no clue how to feel at this moment. She has no idea what is going on. There is nothing in this world that could have prepared her for all of this.

G: "It's nice to see you again, too, Linda. I am a little surprised, though. We met one time on a train and now you're here." Gail says with a fake smile, trying to sound pleasantly surprised, and failing.

Linda smiles and moves closer. "Actually, Gail, we didn't know it at the time, but we share a history that starts before that. Linda moves her hands in front of Gail..

"_I am Danielle's mother." _In ASL.

Gail's eyes widen and she takes a sharp intake of breath. She looks at the woman who gives Gail a grin that she can't quite read. But she looks Gail right in the eyes.

Best: "I'm sorry. I don't understand sign language. I guess I don't understand what this is about."

L: "I would be happy to explain, Sergeant. It's quite a story. By the way, for those who don't know, I just told Officer Peck, "_I am Danielle's Mother" _in ASL. You see, Officer Peck and I shared a train to Montreal together when she was going to a training. We struck up a conversation. She was kind and funny and interesting and she mentioned that she was a police officer. She made an impression on me. So, after we parted, I decided that I wanted to find the police officer that had helped my father and daughter a while ago. My daughter was staying with my father when he had a heart attack. She called 911, but she is deaf. It was just by a chance that a wonderful officer who knew sign language arrived at his home. She looked after my daughter and stayed with her at the hospital so she had someone to communicate with until my husband came to get her. I was out of town and couldn't make it right away. He went back to try to find the officer, but she was already gone. After meeting you on the train, Gail, I decided that I was going to find that officer and do something special for her. And when I learned it was you, I knew _exactly_ what I could do for you." Linda said, winking at Gail so quickly it could have been missed.

Gail was, well, blown away. Of all the scenarios she had played out in her head about what would happen when she walked in this room… this was not even close to being one of them. She snuck a glance over at her mother and for the first time she looked … small.

L: "Anyway, Linda continues. I was just telling the Chief and your mother that my husband and I plan on throwing an enormous party in your honor, Gail, and holding a fundraiser for your division. You are a hero and I think that people should know about it. Gail Peck, rising start of the division, and part of a generations old tradition of serving in law enforcement. Besides, I think it would be great PR for the department! Don't you agree, Superintendent Peck? I mean, you must be enormously proud of your daughter."

And all eyes fall on Superintendent Peck.

Elaine smiles and stands tall while looking at Gail. "Why yes, I am very proud." She states. But her eyes betray her and Gail notices something in her mother that could only be described as … fear.

L: "Of course you are. Oh, and I apologize. You must be Dr. Holly Stewart, Gail's partner. Linda reaches out and Holly shakes her hand. "Yes, I am, Mrs. Reynolds." Holly says. "Gail talked about you the entire trip to Montreal and I really wanted to meet you. I have to say¸ Chief, Superintendent, I am really glad to see that the department is truly embracing diversity and adhering to the anti-discrimination laws. I personally have won a couple of anti-discrimination cases based on sexual orientation. It's not as hard to prove as people might think. Arrogant people become sloppy and make it so obvious it becomes common knowledge. You must feel very strongly about legal protection, Superintendent Peck, considering it could personally affect your own daughter and her partner. Right?" She turns to Elaine.

E: "Yes. Such laws are very important." Elaine states offering a small smile.

Gail is not sure which is better; watching Linda systematically pluck away all of her mother's power over her, or the fact that she is _making _Elaine play along with it. She decides the latter. She is subjecting her mother to a sugar-rush of compliments about Gail, and rubbing her and Holly's relationship in her face. AND… there was nothing she can _do_ about it. That is unless she wants Linda to make good on some of those not-so-subtle legal threats. Elaine was being beaten at her own game.. and she _knew_ it.

Gail chances a look to Holly and then to Best. Holly looks enchanted. Her eyes a little wider than usual and her lips partly open. And Best, Best looks like he is trying not to laugh. It's subtle, but his lips twitch slightly as he works to control his grin. The only person who is oblivious to what is happening is the Chief.. who clearly likes being no the good side of Linda.

C: "Of course, Linda. We absolutely abide by it." the chief states. "And we appreciate your willingness to acknowledge our officer and raise funds for 15 division. As I said to you before, they have had it rough this past year."

L: "It is my pleasure, Chief. So, Gail, I will be getting in touch with you about the details of your party. It will be something else. Press release… the whole nine yards. So be ready. Dr. Stewart, I certainly expect you to attend. If there is one thing that my husband and I know how to do, it's throw a party with all the best snobby guests."

Gail turns to Linda with a look that tries to convey a thousand messages.

G: "Linda, I, I don't know what to say. I was just doing my job. Thank you so much." Gail felt like crying; out of happiness and appreciation this time.

Linda offers a smile that Gail knows she will never forget. She also knows that this stranger, no, her friend, has given her a gift she could never repay. And she is filled with all the gratitude in the world. As Gail, Best, and Holly begin to leave the room, Linda calls out to Gail one last time..

L: "Oh, Gail. The real fun begins after the official party is over. I sure hope you still like vodka." Gail smiles at her, knowingly, and they leave.

Gail, Holly, and Best stand in the hallway for a minute trying to take everything in that just happened. They are all in their own world for a few seconds when finally ..

**A/N: Okay? Expected? Good/bad? I won't bribe for feedback, but maybe Linda will do shots with you if you leave some.. Thanks so much. Still a little ways to go. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I cannot even begin to describe how much I appreciate all of your reviews from my last chapter. My first thought was, "Wow! I am so glad they liked it." My second thought was, "Oh crap, now what?" All other thoughts I had about a plot escaped me then. Thank you so much. This may go on a longer than I thought it would. Some ideas came up in your reviews, too. Please.. keep hanging in there. **

H: "Fuck me; that was AWESOME!" Holly spouted out of nowhere drawing a surprised look from both Best and Gail.

There was nothing left to do but collapse on the bench in laughter. First, because it was just too funny hearing Holly say that, and second, because they had just experienced a range of emotions that a playwright would love to instill in his audience and they didn't know what to do with the left over energy. They were feeling high. So high that Gail would not have been surprised if she had seen a baby elephant in the hallway.

After finally pulling themselves together they left and Best separated from Holly and Gail. The few minutes they spent together before Holly left to return to work were the most liberating that they had experienced so far in their entire relationship. The feeling of relief was so profound.

Elaine. As annoying as having a rock in the shoe you just stepped on gum in, only more dangerous, was out of their way. At least for now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

G: "Excuse me, Linda." Gail called out as she watched Linda walk out of the building heading for her car.

Linda turned around and watched Gail approach. As if it was second nature, she gave that same warm smile.

L: "Hi Gail. I had a feeling I would be seeing you sooner rather than later. What's up?" Linda stated coolly, as if she did not just completely turn people's worlds upside only 15 minutes ago.

G: "You had to know that I couldn't leave without talking to you about what you just did for me. For us. I can't believe that you did that. How did you? Why?"

Linda smiled again.

L: "Gail. It's alright. I know that you are grateful. But really, you saved my father's life and you did a wonderful thing for my daughter. And, I really don't like bullies or people who get too big for their pants. I know your mom, Gail. She is the Superintendent of the police department and I am an attorney. We didn't have a lot of dealings, but I know of her. She uses her connections to intimidate people. What she forgets is that other people have connections, too. And money. And influence. This time she used her influence to intimidate someone who I came to respect right away and knew did not deserve it. "

G: "Thank you so much. I really have no idea how I can repay you."

L: "For what? I owed YOU one. Take that beautiful doctor of yours out this evening, Gail. Do something fun. Hang out with friends. You have my number now, so send me a selfie."

Gail laughed and shook her head.

G: "You know, for an attorney you are not as uptight as you are supposed to be and you are a little weird."

Linda laughed and nodded in the affirmative.

L: "I told you on the train .. not assholes. Still, I have plenty of legal savvy, so I do know how to work it. I just don't try to harm people personally. In a courtroom, I would probably look different to you. Besides, I worked hard for what I have and I still appreciate the people who helped me. Now, you should get back to work. My tax dollars are paying for your salary and you should be patrolling the city to keep me safe." Linda jokingly scolded.

And for the second time, Gail and Linda hugged, only this time Gail knew for sure she had made a friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gail came out of the locker room at the end of her shift. Her mind still buzzing about the events that happened this morning in the Chief's office. She was thinking about Linda's suggestion that she take Holly somewhere when she noticed Steve waiting for her.

Steve: "Gail, what the hell is going on? I just came from seeing Mom. She was outraged about something. I don't think I have ever seen her that unglued before. I got out of there quickly. I didn't even ask what was going on. All I could think about is that I better not look her directly in the eyes, lest I turn to stone!"

Gail laughed at her older brother, and had a clear mental picture of her mother suddenly sprouting snakes as hair. She certainly understood Steve's concern. As she explained what happened, Steve's expressions ranged from thrilled to anxious.

S: "Gail, nobody is happier for you than me, but I am worried that mom will not give up that easily. I don't know. She looked really mad. I finally understand what she was mumbling about. She was talking out loud to….._nobody_….about how she had been selected to give a speech in somebody's honor. I had no idea she was talking about you!"

G: "Mom is being forced to give a speech about me?" 'Wow, I could kiss Linda', Gail thought. That woman thought of everything. She probably _is _a hell of a lawyer.

S: "Yes, apparently. So what are you going to do now?"

And then it clicked. Gail knew exactly what she was going to do. She was going to ask her girlfriend if it is alright to ask every officer she knows in this division if they want to go to the Penny with the promise of bottomless drinks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gail's POV:

I can't believe how much differently I feel inside since leaving the Chief's office a few days ago. So many things going through my mind. The indescribable feeling of being free to love Holly in any way I choose without fear or worry hanging over me. Watching my mother being humbled and humiliated in front of me and two other people she tortured brings a smile to my face every time. But what is really intriguing me are these strange feelings and realizations that I am having about myself. It first caught my attention when I found myself thinking about applying for a promotion. I can remember knitting my eyebrows together and looking side to side thinking "where did that come from?" Gail Peck has no ambition, right? As it turns out; that is total B.S. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I didn't have a problem with success; I had a problem with my mother wanting to _claim _my success. I had a problem with me doing all of the hard work just for _her _to take the bow. Thinking about it now, I know I would have been happy to not succeed in anything just so that she would not get the satisfaction. But for some reason today, I don't feel that way anymore. I don't really care how many bows she takes, I have decided that I own my own successes and failures and she has no stake in them anymore. So, yeah, Gail Peck can have goals.

And I began to think about how this wonderful turn of events occurred. My mother put me through the fire with the hope of burning me down. Instead, all the fire did was refine me into a better image of myself – not _her_. In my heart, I know why things happened the way they did. It was because I allowed myself to truly and deeply fall in love with someone. And I allowed that someone to love me back. It was because I learned how to let myself be vulnerable, even to a stranger on a train, AND I learned how not to take advantage of the vulnerability of others. I have had my heart anointed with forgiveness, and I have learned how to offer it to others. I learned that I don't have to be like my mother to be successful – there are people like Linda out there. I have learned to plant my feet even when my mom tries to charge (I learned that phrase from Holly – I don't do sports). I took care of a child, because, who wouldn't? I was being the best cop I knew how to be. And that is really why it happened. I was being the best person I knew how to be – and I was rewarded. I kept trying and kept improving. I didn't have to get the stink off of me by descending to her level. I stayed true to Holly and myself and we made it.

Now, I am not so naïve to believe that my mother is completely done. I wish I was a fly on the wall in her office yesterday. But, for now, life is pretty damn good.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N. Sorry it has taken a few extra days to update. I was thinking of different ways to progress with this story. I think I got it. So, I hope you enjoy what is coming up. Once again, thank you for your reviews and favorites, etc. I really, really appreciate your feedback very much. Keep them coming! **

Planning a part is apparently easy when you are a successful attorney with the kind of funds and backing to hire people who can handle it for you. True to her word, Linda did keep in touch with Gail; checking on how things were going and giving her the details of the event. Gail thought it was sweet that she wanted her input on things, such as the food or anything in particular she would want at the event. Gail, of course, left the planning up to Linda, but she appreciated being included. What made Gail uncomfortable is that this event was taking place, period. She really did not like to be the center of attention (at least not like this) and she wasn't really sure how this event was going to play out considering her mother would be there. Her mother. Who she has managed to avoid, for the most part, since the showdown in the Chief's office a few weeks ago.

Life has been going so well since then that Gail fears she is being lulled into a false sense of security. None of her friends are pulling crazy shifts anymore, at least not more than usual. Traci has been back from her undercover operation for a while and is doing well with Steve. Gail and her friends are not the only officers to handle the really crappy cases, like the raw sewage situation (pun intended). And Gail and Holly have not been sent on any more trips. At night, the two of them have begun to relax and settle in to their life together. And for the first time, Gail and Holly have simply been going about their relationship without any evidence of Elaine conspiring against them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holly walks into her and Gail's apartment and is a little surprised that her girlfriend is already home, shoes off, lounging on the couch. Not that she is upset about it. Nothing makes her happier than to see Gail first thing when she walks through the door.

H: "Hey babe. It's unusual that you are here before me. I would have brought food home. Wait a minute. You are reading a book. Uh oh, is something wrong?" Holly jokes as she stops to look at Gail before continuing to remove her coat and shoes. Half-way serious about Gail reading as a sign of possible trouble.

G: "I like reading. Thank you very much. I just don't read all of your nerdy books, Holly. This is about the weather. So there." Gail sticks out her tongue and narrows her eyes pretending to be offended.

H: "You do realize that meteorology is a science, right?" Holly laughs and shakes her head at her girlfriend. "What are you reading about?"

G: "A weather phenomenon that happens with some storms called back-building or _discrete propagation. _Gail says trying to sound scientific. "It's when, umm, huh. Basically, a storm develops in an unpredictable way. It can appear one-way on radar, but it's actually an illusion and is doing something else. Sometimes tornadoes develop out of them, which is not how they usually start." Gail says looking sort of serious.

Holly smiles. "Wow, listen to you. You give a pretty good book report, Officer Peck. And that makes you very sexy right now." Holly says wiggling her eye brows before walking into the kitchen.

So much for reading.

Gail gets off the couch to greet Holly properly in the kitchen. She is already digging around in the refrigerator probably looking for something to cook. Gail quickly walks over and takes her hand and pulls her around to her placing a very warm welcome-home kiss on her lips.

G: "Hey, I didn't start dinner because I thought we could go out tonight. I wouldn't get here early and then make you cook. "Gail says smiling.

H: "Okay, but I want pasta. And you're buying." Holly says with a smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Across town, Elaine Peck sits in her office working steadily on financials and sipping her coffee. There is one thing that everyone can agree upon about the superintendent, she always looks consistent and professional. Busy. Polished. Not a noticeable wrinkle in her uniform or a hair out of place. She knows that this image is one of the things that intimidates people the most. She always looks put together and _always _seems to show up when everybody else doesn't. She thinks it is a good strategy to keep people on their toes. Today she has one last thing to do before leaving for the day. She picks up her phone and dials…

Under most circumstances, Gail would avoid a phone call from her mother like Oliver avoids vegetables. But, considering they have not said anything to each other in weeks and their last interaction occurred in the Chief's office, she thinks it would be a bad idea to not find out what she wants. She hesitantly and reluctantly answers while she and Holly are at dinner.

G: "Hello Mother. What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Gail says, trying very hard to control her attitude and sound cordial.

E: "Well, we haven't spoken in quite some weeks. Linda has been filling me in on some of the details of your party. As I am sure you know, dear, I am the primary speaker. I thought it would be a good idea for us to go over some things." Elaine states, sounding unusually pleasant without even the slightest hint of annoyance or alternative meaning.

Gail shivers. It suddenly feels cold enough to see her breath. There is something about Elaine's "motherly" tone that always worries Gail. Still, she feels like she must communicate with her mother sometime, and although she has a hard time believing it, it is possible that her mother realizes she is just beat this time. Maybe Elaine is saving face by trying to appear excited about this event and just going with it.

G: "Well, Mother, any plans that you and I have must include Holly. So, are you still up for wanting to meet?" Gail asks without trying to sound challenging. She figures this is the quickest and easiest method of getting her mother to back down from this request.

E: "Of course, Gail. I fully expected Holly to come. Perhaps Linda didn't get the chance to tell you yet, but she thinks that forensics probably needs an honorable mention. Considering how much they contribute to us doing our jobs well. I couldn't agree more."

While her mother was talking, Gail had her phone on mute trying to talk Holly into coming to this dinner. Holly had no interest in having another scrimmage with Elaine, but she could see that Gail felt like she had to do it and she didn't want to leave Gail to face Elaine alone.

G: "Alright, Mother. We will meet you. Text me the name of the place and time. I am sure you will know when I am available, but in case you forget to check Holly's schedule, it really needs to be after 7 in the evening." Gail responded with the first hint of attitude and suggestion that her mother keeps track of their activities. It came out before Gail could stop herself.

E: "Okay, thank you for that information. I will send the information as soon as I make reservations."

And with that they both hung up the phone. Gail was …skeptical. Her mother was smart enough to know that Gail just threw a small jab, but all she did in return was duck. To call this uncharacteristic of Elaine is an understatement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

H: "Gail, you have been distracted since you got off the phone with your mom." Holly says to Gail as they drive home from dinner. She glances at her briefly trying to get a read on what Gail may be thinking.

G: "I know and I am sorry. I sorta let it ruin our dinner. It's just, she was being pleasant. After everything that happened, that would be the last thing I would expect."

H: "Well, honey, maybe we are just getting lucky and she is accepting that she has to accept us. Linda made it pretty clear to her that she is not to mess with us anymore." Holly says, trying to relieve the stress that has built up in Gail over the last couple of hours.

G: "I know you're right. The woman just worries me. Anyway, I promise to try to cheer up and not let this get to me. Things are going well and I don't want invite trouble. Maybe everything will be fine."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N. I am sorry about the slow update. And it may continue. I am right at the end of my term AND I am preparing my project for my defense in school. It is taking a lot of time and energy, so I apologize. We are getting somewhere in this story. Also, I truly appreciate everyone who comments on my story, as well as the favs and follows. You invite people into your head when you write these and so when people take the time to comment you appreciate it personally. Thanks again. **

E: "I knew it!" Elaine lets out a louder-than-anticipated celebratory remark.

For the last few days she has been going through the private financial files of one, Linda Reynolds. Elaine sits back in her chair, feeling more confident and delighted than she has in weeks. She has found enough evidence on Linda that point to illegal activity to keep her snooping. There is no way, no way, she is going to let that woman humiliate her the way that she did. And, she believes, there is no way that Linda has a clean nose. She is an attorney after all, right? The only problem Elaine has is figuring out how she will present this evidence that she found when she knows she obtained it through illegal means herself. She had no reason to go through Linda's financial data. She had no warrant. Still, she felt that she could figure that all out later. What she needed right now is evidence.

At this point, it is less about Gail and Holly than it is about Linda. Elaine absolutely hates the idea of Gail being with Holly, but in just a few weeks she is about to acknowledge her relationship with Holly publicly and she doesn't see any way around accepting the relationship…. for now. Besides, Elaine thinks, it's Gail. If she waits around long enough, Gail will sabotage the relationship herself. She always does. Elaine thinks that a new approach of letting Holly get sick of Gail on her own may be better, and maybe even more satisfying. In the end though, Elaine thinks that once she takes down Linda, Gail will finally realize that Elaine will always be in control. With that in mind, their relationship will be destroyed from the inside out.

But, getting back to Linda, it was clear to Elaine that Linda practiced general law, but what caught her attention was Linda's work in conservatorship for clients who are disabled. Before you ask, the answer is no, this is not something that Elaine would ordinarily have access to, but she is Elaine Peck and there is something to be said for being the Superintendent with years of favors owed to you. After some meticulous work on her part, Elaine discovered the numbers were not adding up. Linda was being paid to handle the financial affairs of clients with disabilities who were receiving government assistance, but it appeared that she was holding back large sums of money from many of them. It even appeared that she was skimming money from trust funds. From what Elaine could tell, she had scammed clients out of around $175,000. And that was just the beginning, based on what Elaine knew up to this point. She has found the solid evidence that she needs to put the squeeze on Linda, and she knows just how and when to do it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gail and Holly walk in to the restaurant to meet Elaine holding hands. The not-so-subtle PDA is not missed on Elaine, nor is it not intentional by Gail and Holly. The one thing that Gail swore she would not do is minimize the kind of relationship she has with Holly. They are partners and they are lovers. She does not plan to put up any illusion that all she and Holly do is play patty-cake in their bedroom. If Elaine is serious about accepting them, then Gail is planning on holding nothing back.

E: "Hello Sweetheart; Holly." Elaine says as she stands up to greet them. She kisses Gail on her cheek and motions for Holly to sit. "Thank you for meeting me today. I have been so busy lately that this was the only time I had available. I hope this place is satisfactory." Elaine says, in a way that makes her sound as sweet as vinegar to Gail.

G: "No problem, Mom." Gail says, trying to hide the skepticism and pessimism in her voice. As much as she would like to think her mother is being genuine, it is really hard to believe. "You said that you wanted to talk to both of us about the party and your speech. What is it that you need?"

E: "Well, Dear, we can get to that. First, why don't we just enjoy a nice meal? Holly, how are things at work? My understanding is that there have been some pretty major cases that have all required a lot of forensic work. Are they sticking you with overtime?" Elaine asks, in a pleasant tone.

Holly can't help it. In her mind, Elaine's words are akin to finding out your genuine diamond engagement ring is a cubic zirconia. For Gail's sake, Holly dons an equally insincere smile, but it's a good one.

H: "Yes, Elaine. It is getting better though. Thanks for asking. It is my job, however, so I just have to accept it."

Gail and Holly would hate to admit it, but lunch with Elaine went well. She did not make a single inappropriate or sarcastic comment about either of them. She asked some very reasonable questions about the party and what Gail would like to have her say in her speech. And to top it all off, this was first time in ages that she did not mention Gail's career trajectory. What shocked Holly is that Elaine can demonstrate a sense of humor when she wants to and she found herself laughing a few times despite herself. Maybe Elaine is turning over a new leaf?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gail sits across from Traci at the Penny for the first time since Traci returned from her undercover op. They had promised they were going to get together for a good time, just the two of them. After a few shots and a couple of beers later, the good times were rolling.

T: "I would have LOVED to see the look on your mother's face! I can't imagine what was going through her mind. Seriously, your friend Linda saved all your butts! When Steve told me what happened I thought I would die laughing." Gail and Traci laughed at Elaine's expense. It was just what they needed. Traci's undercover operation was successful and nothing went wrong, but she couldn't help but own some of the feeling of satisfaction knowing that Elaine got what was coming to her.

G: "Honestly, Traci, It took me a minute to get what was going on. And when I finally did I was too in shock to truly enjoy it until after we left! It is still kind of hard for me to believe. All I did was my job."

T: "Well, listen to me, Gail, people do a half-ass job all the time. From what I understand, you went beyond what was required of you that day. And I have a son. If someone did that for Leo I would be beyond grateful, too. Humility is good, Gail, but I promise you it is okay to admit that you did good. It doesn't make you Elaine."

G: "Traci, I am worried about things with my mother. Holly and I went to lunch with her the other day and all I can say is she was.. pleasant. She treated us and was friendly to Holly. It has me a little on edge, but I am handling it." Gail looked at Traci with a worried expression.

T: "Well, Gail, you can't fight what you can't see. For now, try to relax and enjoy this freedom that you and Holly have. And I am sure that whatever Elaine throws at you, you and Holly can handle it together. You have so far, and she has put you through a lot."

G: "Thanks, Traci. Oh, did I tell you what Holly said when we walked out of the chief's office?" Gail said as she began to laugh again …


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N. I am so very sorry about the delay in the update. Just finished a term and I am still working on my final paper. I promise I am updating ASAP. Also, thank you, again, for all of your follows, favs, and especially your comments. It is just so kind of you to take the time to write anything at all. I really do appreciate all feedback .. good or not so good. **

With each passing day, Elaine is becoming more and more convinced of Linda's corruption. Yes, she has called in a few more favors to continue finding the information she needs, but it is a small price to pay for retribution. It just seems right to Elaine that she tell Linda that her shady dealings have been discovered the night of Gail's party. In fact, she absolutely intends to share this information with not just Linda, but also with Gail. She should know that her Savior is nothing more than a crook. A crook, that by Elaine's last estimate, has stolen some $215,000 from clients based on conservatorship and trust fund dealings. "Her ass is mine" Elaine gloats.

Elaine knows she is taking a risk. She will have to admit to getting some of this information through illegal means; however, the risk to Linda is much graver. Elaine would likely lose her job, but Linda will go to jail. Elaine did not get to her position without a little gambling. She is pretty confident that she has the winning hand in this situation. Gail will bear witness to Linda backing away from her to save her own skin and she will once again realize that Elaine Peck holds all the aces.

Elaine sits at her computer and thinks about her last dinner with Gail and Holly. She almost feels sorry for her daughter and her naiveté. Such a shame that she is not the Peck she raised her to be. One thing is for certain, if Gail is to be with Holly, Gail will have to realize that it will only happen with her permission. Elaine smiles. One more week.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gail, Holly, and Linda enter a small bistro after spending the afternoon shopping. It's a glorious day. It is starting to get warmer and the sun is out. The ladies had a good time shopping and are now starving and enjoying each other's company. They have established a pretty good bond over the last several weeks. All three of them were busy, but they still made time to plan the party and take Danielle and her brother out for pizza. To Gail, having Linda in her corner makes her feel even more vindicated, in regards to Elaine. Because it was apparent to someone outside of her circle of friends, or her girlfriend, that her mother is unreasonable and essentially a parental dominatrix. Now, they can't help but talk about Gail's special day.

L: "Nothing like waiting till the last minute to pick out your dress, Gail." Linda laughs as she and Holly take turns teasing Gail about her world-class ability to procrastinate.

H: "I certainly didn't fall in love with her because she is a planner!" Holly pokes at Gail.

G: "Hey! Look ladies, I have actually been checking out dresses for a couple of weeks. I just haven't found one that I think would look good with my mom's mouth puckered around my butt!"

And with that, the three women nearly fall out of their seats laughing. The thought of Elaine having to kiss Gail's rear-end in public is certainly a something that is amusing to say the least. In the last couple of weeks, Gail has become more and more nervous about the event. Not just because of her mother, but also because she hates to be the center of THAT kind of attention. If it had not been part of the plan to get Elaine to leave them alone, she probably would have tried to talk Linda into some other activity if she insisted on showing her gratitude for Gail helping her daughter and father. But, here they are, and all Gail is hoping for is that she doesn't trip or pass out when she tries to say her own remarks. If there is one thing that she would not have minded inheriting from her mother, it is her ability to work a crowd.

L: "There is going to be a little surprise for you at the event, Gail." Linda said before taking a bite of her salad.

G: "Whoa! What do you mean by a surprise? Seriously, I hate surprises. Ask anyone. I am already nervous enough about being the guest of honor at a party that my mother is attending. Seriously, Holly, you may have to give me some good stuff."

L: "Aww, Gail. Trust me. It's not going to be anything bad." Linda laughed.

H: "And Gail, stop trying to get me to give you drugs."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trio finished lunch and parted ways. Gail and Holly walked home together in comfortable silence as Gail thought about their relationship. It really is amazing to Gail that things still seem so right with Holly. She had told her once, not long after Linda shut Elaine down, that she was afraid that the sudden change in cabin pressure in their relationship may actually hurt it. What will they do if they no longer feel like they have to fight for something anymore? Was the drama at least part of what made their bond so strong? Somewhere in Gail's head she knew better, but it is Gail, so of course she thought it. The "if it's too good to be true" motto also repeated itself several times in her mind, but Holly helped clear that up. Every day, Holly is either there when Gail comes home from work, or she will _be _there when she says she will. She includes Gail in nearly everything she does, at least the things that Gail would have any interest in at all. She is always affectionate and yet she takes no crap from Gail. She keeps the promises she makes. The thing that Gail really loves though, the thing that Holly has truly demonstrated to her, is that she respects her. Holly respects her opinions. She listens to what Gail has to say. She actually bothers to pay attention to the things that Gail likes and dislikes. And Gail loves her for it.

Never has Holly made her feel less-than. That, in and of itself, is a miracle because Gail feeling less-than had actually become her default setting. That began to change when Gail started to respect herself. When she was forced to take stock in who she is and make the changes that were necessary to be the person she wants to be for Holly. She knew she couldn't fake it. She simply had to do better and be better. She could still be Gail, but her shoes will remain on Holly's keychain and her heart will rest within Holly's.

She thinks about her previous relationships and how they were loaded with games. Rather than dealing with Gail, it was better to placate Gail. And while she realized that their attempts to pacify her did nothing but disgust her and lead her to lose all respect for them, she at least got her way, which she mistakenly thought was enough. That would never fly with Holly. On more than one occasion, Gail has had to utter the words "I'm sorry." She has simply had to accept that Holly's answer was "no" about something. She has been on the receiving end of a well-deserved butt-chewing more than once, and yet, she has never, ever felt so loved. Funny how that works.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Again, I apologize for the delay. I am preparing my paper and oral defense. It is seriously taking a toll. Please don't judge me by my mistakes. I am sure there are many. I want to say thank you, deeply, for following this story. Your comments make me want to write. I got side-tracked on a little Rookie Blue/Rizzoli & Isles crossover that I posted, so I apologize for that, too! Hope you enjoy. **

There are definitely some things that Gail lacks confidence in, but her appearance has never been one of them. She is aware that she is attractive and she knows you to use that knowledge. About the only person that makes her feel inadequate about how she looks is her mother. No matter what Gail looks like, her mother always has something negative to say. Whether it's about the length of her dress or the style of her hair, there is always something less-than acceptable in her mother's eyes. Today, as Gail gets dressed for her own party and looks at herself in the mirror, she cannot help but find every little fault knowing that very soon she will be facing her mother who will not doubt point them out.

The whole situation is quite stressful. A party in her honor, which she never would have chosen. At which her mother will be the principle speaker, which is both humorous and nerve wrecking at the same time. Despite her mother's good nature over the last several weeks, Gail is just not entirely convinced that she has let go of the embarrassment and anger that she knows her mother possessed over what Linda did to her in the Chief's office.

Gail's fears and concerns appear to drift away when she catches sight of Holly coming out of their bedroom. It appears that when 2 women get dressed, they can go one after the other, also. Who knew? Holly looks absolutely stunning and Gail cannot help but think that she could never, ever get tired of looking at this woman. It doesn't matter to Gail whether she is in a pair of sweats or a dress that stops everyone in their tracks. Perhaps what makes tonight seem so special is that Holly looks this way to attend a party in her girlfriend's honor. Gail wastes no time letting Holly know exactly what she is feeling at this moment.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gail and Holly ride in silence in the car that Linda sent over to take them to the party. Gail's mind fills with images of the last several months. Sometimes it feels like yesterday, and yet sometimes it feels like years, since she made the mistake that nearly cost her the most important relationship she has ever had. She can't believe that Holly took her back after what she said and did, even to this day. But since she did, Gail is determined to make sure that Holly never regrets that decision. As she looks at the woman to her left, she knows in her heart that there will never be another.

G: "Hey." Gail says as she squeezes Holly's hand.

Holly has seen Gail's 'I love you' look many times before, but this look is that and a little something more.

H: "What's up?" Holly says with a soft grin.

G: "I really have to tell you that I love you. And I adore you, Holly. And I could have a thousand parties thrown in my honor and I would easily give it up for just one of our evenings spent at home. I am so glad that you are going to be by my side tonight. I hope you will always be by my side."

H: "Gail Peck" Holly says as she closes the gap between them to brush her lips against Gail's, "You couldn't get away from me if you tried. I have your shoes." Holly reveals her "Gail" keychain with the golden shoe charms. "And there is absolutely no place I would rather be."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

If there is one thing that cannot be said about Linda Reynolds, it's that she throws a terrible party. The scene is nearly intimidating to Gail as she and Holly are escorted from the car inside. There is live music, amazing décor, people with alcohol floating around (Gail's favorite part), and her colleagues from 15 division looking as fabulous as Gail and Holly. Gail feels truly grateful to Linda. Not just for her support with handling Elaine, but also her willingness to raise funds for Division 15. Gail strolls up to Traci, Steve, and Oliver and the bantering begins..

G: "Traci, you look fabulous! I can't believe you actually want to be seen with my brother." Gail laughs and pokes her brother's arm.

Steve: "Funny you say that, Gail, I was thinking the exact same thing about Holly and you!"

The group is laughing when Linda walks over and smiles at them.

L: "Well, Gail, I am so glad to see that all of you are already having a good time. We are going to get started soon. I will start things off and describe why we are here. The Chief will speak and then it will be your mother. You will be expected to say what you have prepared and then I have that surprise I told you about. After that, we will have the auction and get to the food and dancing. Sound good?"

G: "Sounds perfect. Just one question. Where_ is_ that mother of mine? I am usually able to sniff her out. I just figure out who the most powerful person in the room is and wait for her to appear so she can suck up to them." Linda and the others begin to laugh as Gail continues "Hey, laugh all you want, but you guys don't know my mother's motto - If you see an ass in the air, kiss it, you never know who it might belong to!"

Holly and the others laugh, but Holly looks sideways at Gail. She knows that this is Gail's knee-jerk reaction to all things Elaine. Anytime she is mentioned, Gail launches the offensive. From what Holly has seen lately, however, Gail has been softening up somewhat as she and Elaine spend more time together in preparation for this party. She knows she does not totally trust Elaine, but at least they are not at war.

All of the laughter begins to help Gail relax. That is until Linda tells her that Elaine is, in fact, at the party and has requested to meet with her and Gail before the events begin. She and Gail separate from the group and leave to meet Elaine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Elaine and her husband arrived at Gail's party, they separated almost immediately. Bill prefers the bar, while she prefers socializing. She could hardly believe this night had finally arrived. She had been waiting for weeks to confront Linda about her embezzlement activities. After weeks of sucking up, turning the other cheek, and pretending to be unfazed by what occurred all those weeks ago in the Chief's office, Elaine is ready to take back some control.

The one thing that she must admit is that she feels slightly guilty about bursting Gail's bubble. Over the last several weeks, she has had several lunches and phone conversations with Gail which have been rather nice. She defends her actions by telling herself that she is actually rescuing Gail from being involved with a criminal leech like Linda Reynolds.

Despite the closest thing to a warm and fuzzy feeling that Elaine has ever experienced, she is still plenty angry with Gail. She remembers Gail's face in the Chief's office and she knows that Gail was deliriously amused by what was happening. She will worry about Gail and Holly's relationship another time.

Elaine leaves a message for Linda requesting that she and Gail meet her before the events begin. It is time to show Linda Reynolds and her daughter that Elaine Peck is not one to be messed with and she always, _always_ wins. It's time for Gail to learn that her liberator is nothing more than a common thief who embezzled $215,000 from disabled people who trusted her.


	19. Let's Party (a)

A/N. Thank you for your comments. I am really, _really_ hoping for feedback on this chapter. I sure hope you enjoy it. Lots of dialog, sorry.

Let's Party (a)

There is something about the current situation that Gail finds herself in that feels uncomfortably familiar. She recalls the last time she was summoned alongside someone else to go and meet her mother and the Chief in his office. Although that situation turned out to work in her favor, she can't forget how afraid she was before everything happened with Linda. The elevator ride from hell. Seeing her beloved girlfriend sitting on that bench in the hallway outside of the Chief's office looking terrified and meek. The shiver that ran down her spine as the three of them walked into the Chief's office having no idea what awaited them. Now, even though she has no reason to suspect something is wrong - her gut is telling her there is.

Her concerns are realized as she and Linda walk into the private room where her mother is waiting. Before anything is said, Gail watches her mother's eyes flick down her outfit. 'No doubt, she just judged what I was wearing.' Thought Gail, shaking her head. Something in the way Elaine was standing there.. something about the smugness… this is not going to be good…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

E: "Good evening, Ladies. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me before the party gets going. I wanted to talk to you both about something that I have found out. Won't you please sit?"

Gail squints at her mother briefly. She recognizes this behavior. This is what her mother does when she is feeling completely confident. She takes control of the room. Sets the tone and content of the conversation. Gail feels her stomach tighten. Whatever is about to happen, she is sure that somebody is going to be miserable before they leave this room.

G: "Actually, Mom. Why don't you just tell us what is going on? Things are about ready to get started." Gail may not have been able to stop whatever was going to happen, but she wasn't going to let her mother completely control this game.

Although they were only in the room with each other for a matter of seconds, Linda could sense that something was going on with Elaine. She appeared cocky. Arrogant. And something hidden… indignant? Not the look that she saw on Elaine's face all those weeks ago in the Chief's office when she looked powerless with a dash of humiliated. Something is about to go down.

L: "Yes, Elaine. I agree with Gail. We do need to get going. I am supposed to be making the opening comments soon. What did you need to see us about?" Linda asked. Hoping that by pointing out the time-sensitive schedule they could shelve whatever was going to occur.

But what are the chances of that happening?

E: "Well, I do appreciate that you have a schedule to keep, but I am pretty sure that you both are going to be very interested in what I am about to tell you. Linda? If you like, I will give you the option of telling my daughter, your little disciple, about what you do with the conservatorship funds that you received from veterans and other disabled people who are not able to manage their own finances?"

Linda inhales sharply and takes a small step backwards. Her eyebrows raise and she appears to be a little shocked.

Elaine grins. Her eyes narrowed on Linda like a cat that that has just caught a mouse by the tail. And judging by Linda's reaction, she knows she is going to enjoy this.

Elaine looks at Gail who is now eyeing Linda. There is an expression on Gail's face that she can't read. Linda briefly looks at Gail before turning back to Elaine…

L: "Elaine, I don't know what they hell you are talking about. Are you accusing me of something? For your sake you better hope you are right, or I will have your ass." Linda says, with irritation.

'Okay, so we are going to do this the hard way.' Elaine thinks as she moves toward her daughter and Linda.

G: "Mom, what are you doing? What the hell is going on? Have you totally lost your mind now?"

Elaine steps forward and gives the smile of condescension that Gail has been familiar with since she was a child.

E: "Oh, Gail. Since your "friend" is not planning on telling you, even though she clearly knows what I am talking about, I guess I get the honor. Your altruistic friend has been embezzling funds from conservatorship and trust funds. She has been _stealing _money from disabled people who cannot manage their own finances."

G: "That's a lie!" Gail blurts out without even looking at Linda. Gail's tears start to sting her eyes. The sight of her own mother standing before her clearly trying to wreck her world is nearly impossible to stand.

E: "It's not a lie." Elaine fires back "I have proof of what you have done, Linda. I have gone over your financial records. I know exactly how much money you have swindled out of those accounts. I am sure that there is probably more if we looked at your other financials. So let me tell you, if there is someone in this room who has someone's ass, it is me having yours."

Gail and Linda look at each other for a few seconds before Gail slowly shakes her head at Linda and turns back toward her mother.

G: "How did you find this out mom? Did you have a warrant to find out all of this stuff? Is that what you have been doing all these weeks that we have been having lunches and talking on the phone? Planning your revenge against us?"

E: "For your information, no, I did not have a warrant. And I am glad that you bring that up, Gail, because that leads me to another point. Linda, I do not have to tell anyone about what I have discovered, but in order for me to keep a lid on this, _you_ have to back off and replace the funds. And what I mean by "back off" is that you have to stay away from my daughter. The little insurance policy that you think you have provided her gets cancelled today. Now, before you think about making a big deal about me going through your financials without a warrant, let me remind you that there is enough information out there to prove what you have done. So if you report me, I will lose my job, but YOU will go to jail."

G: "I just don't believe this. Linda, is this true?" Gail looks at Linda who looks at Gail with a sympathetic smile.

E: "Well, I wouldn't believe her, Gail. You are looking at a cold-blooded thief. Do you have any idea how much money she has stolen from these people?" Elaine pauses. "Go ahead, Gail, guess!"

Gail turns to look at her mother..

G: "Well I don't know, Mother, $215,000 dollars?" Gail says in a flat tone, as her face and eyes become stone cold in an instant as she looks at Elaine.

The only sound in the room for several seconds is breathing as Elaine's face contorts like she is trying to figure out a complicated algebra problem in her head. She looks at Linda and then to Gail.

E: "How did you know that, Gail? How did you know the exact amount that she has stolen? My God, are somehow involved with this?"

Gail tilts her head slightly..

G: "Actually, Mother.. I am involved. You see, I told Linda weeks ago that I knew you would try something like this. I knew that you wouldn't bother coming after me or Holly because Linda was looking out for us. That only meant that you would have to come after Linda. I know that you believe you are unpredictable mother, but really, you aren't. One of the main ways that you are predictable, something that I can always count on, is that you see ME as predictable. So, I decided to do a little back-building, Mother, or as the weathermen call it - _discrete propagation_. In other words, do something unpredictable that you would never catch on your radar because you don't think highly enough about me to think that I could ever pull something like this over on you."

Elaine was stunned silent as she stood looking at her daughter. Gail paused, mostly for dramatic effect, but she really wanted the words she was saying to sink in before she continued.

G: "The truth is, all of the monies that you are talking about are in a safe place. Linda's personal attorney and her accountants are aware of where the funds are. There is not a cent that isn't accounted for. The money is even bearing the same interest, in case you are worried. It appears, Mother, that the only person in this room that has done anything illegal – is you. The only one who has abused their power – is you."

Elaine looks like she may become sick. Her face is pale, and even more so than in the Chief's office, she appears completely defeated and weak. She glances up at Linda whose face is unusually hardened.

L: "Elaine, when Gail told me what she was thinking you might do, I really did not want to believe her. We only moved the money around so that we could find out if you are illegally accessing my information. We would only find out if you approached me with something. I honestly hoped we were wasting our time. Even though we prepared for it, I was obviously still shocked when you actually pointed it out. All I want to do right now, Elaine, is turn you in so that you lose your badge and everything you have."

It may be hard to believe, but Elaine's eyes filled with tears. She knew, right at that moment, that her daughter and this woman controlled her whole world. A thousand things went through Elaine's mind within a few seconds. What would Bill say? How much embarrassment and shame this would bring to the Peck name and to herself? Would she just lose her job or could it be worse? She looks at Gail and Linda..

Elaine can't believe it but she finds herself in the position of saying….. "Please". The word reverberates off of the walls and in her own ears.

L: "Elaine." Linda says with a look of contempt and pity as she stares her down. "Because I care about Gail and her reputation, and that of Steve and Bill, I am not going to come after you for what you have done. That is frankly against everything I want to do because I don't believe someone like you should be in the position you are in. But, Gail assures me that she will keep an eye out on you. And if I hear that you overstep or do anything like this again, I will hold to my promise of having your ass."

Elaine looks down at the floor. Her mind buzzing with disbelief about what has just happened.

G: "As for me, Mom." Gail says and waits for her mother to look her in the eye. "My party is about to begin, and YOU better give one HELL of a speech."


End file.
